When worlds collide
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Set in S3, after Chicago. Elena blacks out, and wakes up in 1864, with a human Stefan and Damon in love with Katherine. Why is she here, and will she ever get home? What does Katherine know? And what if she falls in love? With the wrong brother... A story of magic, spells, love, faith, children, sacrifice, and finding out what's really in your heart. Past and Present Delena!
1. Blacking out

He didn't mean it.

This was all Elena could keep thinking.

"It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go."

She was in the car with Damon, riding back to Mystic Falls, and for once the eldest Salvatore was being quiet. For this she was greatful. One off handed comment, or snarky remark just might be too much for her right now. How could Stefan really do this? Leave like it was nothing. Sure, he had started out with Klaus to save Damon, but now? There should be nothing to bind him, yet he was acting like he didn't care at all. All she felt like doing was crying. An entire summer! For months she'd looked and looked, and researched, and dug for clues in every angle, just trying to find him. Only to learn he didn't want to be found. She wasn't sure if she was upset or pissed. Maybe a little of both, or a lot of both. She sighed, resting her head against the glass.

"You okay?" Damon asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'm fine." As fine as she could be anyway.

"Elena..." Damon looked as thought he wanted to press the topic, but let it drop instead.

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

As soon as Damon pulled into the driveway of her house, Elena was out of the car and all but flying up the stairs.

"Elena, wait." Damon called out, using his Vamp speed to catch up.  
She could feel the tears coming on, and really just wanted to reach her room and cry in peace, but neverless, she turned to face him, having reached the porch.

"What?" She tried to clear the thickness out of her voice, but Damon wasn't fooled.

He didn't say a word, just reached out, and pulled her into his arms. It only took a second for her to relax and for the tears to spill. And once they started, it didn't feel like they would stop. Damon surprised her, simply backing up into the pillar for support while she cried into his shoulder. His hand smoothed her hair, and it sounded like he was whispering words of encouragement, though they were too quiet to make out. Finally, it was as if she'd cried all of her tears out and she just sagged into his body with silent sobs. She didn't even protest when he picked her up and carried her into the house, upstair, to her room. As he laid her on the bed, she decided she'd at least have the curtosy to thank him.

"It's okay Elena," He assured her, walking toward the window, his preffered exit, "Just remember that this will all be okay. I know it doesn't feel that way now, but trust me, things will get better." He took a breath before finishing with, "I'll stop by tomorrow, we should probably still keep tracks on Klaus' whereabouts. Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Damon." And he was gone.

Over the next few days, Damon went back to being his normal, douche, sarcastic, self. But the day of the Founder's Party was the worst. Elena was already a mess, between everything that was going on with Stefan, her necklace suddenly burning her, and now the councel wanting to put vervain in the water system, but of course Damon had to make a bigger mess of things. She watched in horror as he snapped Alarics neck, completely unremorseful, and stormed away to follow his own plans. It was just like him to be that reckless too! Elena did her best to carry Alaric to the car, but he was a lot bigger than her, not to mention heavier. Thank God she'd been working out, but even then the task was nearly impossible. She drove him home quickly, wanting to get back to the party before Damon did something entirely stupid.

Finally getting his body settled on the couch, Elena turned to walk out the door again, only to be greeted by a dark figure. There was a slight pain, then everything went black.


	2. Waking up

**Okay wow, totally forgot an intro on the first chapter! Sorry guys! So basically this is a Delena fic. Elena goes back in time and meets the Salvatore's in 1864. Stefan is almost too innocent and childlike, yet stubborn and almost rude to her, as he is "in love" with Katherine. Damon is more kind to her, yet still believes he loves Katherine. Elena might be able to save him a heartbreak, and feelings may begin to change for both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, though I'd love to own Damon ;)**

Her head felt hazy. That's the first thing Elena can remember conciously thinking after waking up. Where was she? The place didn't look familiar at all. Almost panicked, Elena shot up, only to feel a light pain in her ribs. The suddenly there was a man a man and a woman in the door way.

"Hello, mam, don't be afraid, it's quite alright, you're safe." He assured her. Something about him looked familiar, though she couldn't figure out what. And what was he wearing? She wondered, looking over his suit.

"My servant Maria, will look after your wounds, you must have suffered a great fall," he told her edging a little closer, while allowing the older woman to look over Elena. "It seems as though you have bruised a rib or two" he continued, "My eldest, Damon, found you, not far from our property line." This brushed a note in her. "Damon?" She asked, still completely confused. "Yes, my eldest." The man informed her. "My name is Giuseppe Salvatore, you are in my manor, their is another young lady here who looks quite a lot like you, striking, mind you. It's very peculiar, but I'm sure we can clear all this up once you are feeling well, once more. Do you have a name?"

Elena thought this all over for a moment. Giuseppe was Damon and Stefan's father. But Stefan killed him, back in the 1800's. She looked around, took in the antique attire, and remembered the formality in which the man spoke. And he'd said his eldest, Damon...there was no way. She couldn't be in the 1800's! It took her a moment to realize he was still waiting for an answer. "Um...Elena...just Elena, that's all I remember." she lied, thinking it would be better to figure out what was going on first. "Alright Miss Elena, get some rest, and you may join us when you feel up to it."

A few hours later, Elena still hadn't snapped back to reality, or woken up from this crazy dream, or whatever it was. And with a little sleep she was feeling better. She informed Maria, who was actually quite sweet, that she wished to get dressed and meet with the Salvatores. Hopefully she'd get this settled. Maria helped her get dressed, and the corset was still rather painful. However, it gave her time to think. So if this really was 1864, then Damon and Stefan would turn. Only it seemed Katherine was here now. So they haven't been turned yet. Katherine. Running from Klaus for about 400 years at this point, she'd recognize Elena as a Doppelganger. What would all this mean. How was this even possible? She decided to go along with it until an answer was shown to her. Soon she was able to make her way through the house, it was quite grand, as she took it in. She made her way down the stairs, looking around at the massive structure and the arched ceiling of the foyer. Mistakenly, she backed into something, or someone.

"Katherine?" Damon asked, steadying her. Elena could barely hide her shock. Damon looked so...young? His clothes were white and he wore a straw hat, his hair slightly longer than usual, and curly. His cheeks were flushed and he looked so...human.

"No...I'm Elena," She caught herself.

"Oh right, may I apologize. My father informed me that you had awoken."

Elena shook her head at this alternate version of Damon, but needed more information.

"You were the one who found me?" She questioned.

"Ah, that's correct, Miss Elena. You were on the grounds, just past where our property ends, and I thought..." he blushed slightly. "Well I thought you were someone else."

"Katherine?" She asked, clearly surprising him.

"You know Katherine?"

"No," she told him quickly, " Your father just told me that there was another woman here who looked exactly like me. I just assumed."

"Oh, well yes, I thought you were Katherine." He told her, " Honest, the two of you must be related in some way. You must meet her, perhaps she'll know who you are." He paused, as though he thought his statement rude. "I'm sorry, it's only that my father told me you had lost your memories, I thought perhaps she might be able to help."

"That's a good idea." Elena smiled at him, yes, perhaps Katherine would know what was going on.

"Oh good, come with me, we were all just about to have lunch." Damon offered his arm, and hesitantly, she took it. She would definately have to get use to this Damon.

He led her into a giant dinning area, where his and Stefan's father was already sitting. "Ah, Miss Elena? I presume?" Mr. Salvatore asked, uncertainly.

"Yes sir." Elena replied, just as another door openned and Katherine entered, with Stefan on her arm. Elena froze slightly, still not completely use to seeing a carbon copy of herself. Stefan broke the silence. "Wow. Father, you said they resembled. I was unaware of how much."

"It's strange, yes, but perhaps we will figure it all out, after dinner."

Everyone took their seats as the servants brought out the food. Elena's mind was reeling at the unnaturalness of it all. And Stefan, he looked even younger than Damon had. His face was relaxed in a way she'd rarely gotten to see it before. And he kept glancing between herself and Katherine, as if still unable to believe the similarities. The men shared small talk over dinner and all went smoothly, Katherine kept a trained eye on Elena, one she occasionally returned.

After a while the talk turned back to the girls.

"So Katherine, do you know Elena?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Salvatore," She said with just the right hint of innocence, "But I do know that I was adopted into the Pierce family, so I suppose it's a possibility that we are related. Closely related even." She mused, taking another sip of her drink.

"Fasinating, "Mr. Salvatore stated, "The two of you could be twins. I've never seen such exact replicas before."

"Nor have I." Katherine smirked slightly, her eyes on Elena's face.

She knows. Elena thought. She knows why I'm here. I need to talk to her. And the oportunity then presented intself.

" Well I suppose I will turn in for a while," Katherine informed the room. "It's been a rather long day." She smiled at Stefan, who returned it with a grin. Only Elena noticed Damon's crestfallen face. She knew how this worked, she'd heard this story before, and there was nothing to do.

"I think I will also," She said, standing up to exit.

"Of course," Mr. Salvatore dismissed both women.

They walked side by side out of the room and all the way up the stairs before turning on each other, at the same time. "I know who you are, Elena." Katherine told her, "I know you're from a different time, and I know your'e a doppelganger."

Elena scoffed, "Well I guess that clears it all up," she half whispered. "How the hell did I get here? What do you know, Katherine. Do you know what happened? How I got here?"

Katherine's smile made her feel cold. "Of course I do Elena...I sent for you."


	3. Reasoning

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to know this is actually going somewhere.**

**And I'm just going to warn you, the timeline may be a little off, I'm not sure exactly if Elena is suppose to know everything she does yet, and it may be slightly OOC. So sorry if anything isn't right.**

"What do you mean you sent for me?" Elena asked, her eyes widening.

Katherine looked down the stairs before grabbing Elena's arm. "It's not safe to speak of these things here, you will accompany me to my room."

"As if I have much choice." Elena grumbled, allowing Katherine to lead her down the hall and into a dimly lit bed chamber.

"I will answer your questions, Elena, but first you will answer mine." Katherine told her once the door was shut and bolted.

"Fine," Elena agreed hesitantly, "What do you want to know?"

"You are from the future?"

"Yes."

Katherine took a seat on the bed. "Then tell me what you know of it. Of me, of Klaus."

Elena looked at her challengingly. "Only after you tell me why and how you brought me here."

This made Katherine roll her eyes. "I have a witch, Emily. She's quite capable. And Klaus wants me dead, only I assume if I deliver him a living human doppelganger, he will be slightly more inclined not to end my life."

"So you've brought me here to die in your place?" Elena asked coldly.

"And there would be nothing you could do to stop me if I had." Katherine reminded her.

"However, giving you over still doesn't secure my safety. So tell me what is happening in the future. The truth, because I will kill you myself if I find you've lied to me. This is your chance to save your life. So start talking."

Elena studied Katherine for a moment. If she told Katherine everything, it could change the future, if not, surely she would die.

She sighed, deciding on telling her only the important parts. Parts she would care to hear.

"Well you're still alive. I've met you in my time. And you've caused no short amount of chaos."

Katherine shrugged.

"I know everything. About Klaus, the doppelgangers, all of it. Only what Klaus wants us for wont work. He wants to make hybrids. And we have to die in the sacrifice, but our blood is the only thing that can complete his hybrids transistion. So he screwed himself over. You give me to him, and he kills me. His plan still wont work. Whose to say he wont blame you for tainting me in some way?"

Katherine deliberated. "Fair point. But how do you know this?"

Elena laughed without humor. "Because he tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Stefan's delay, he would have.

"Stefan?" That had gotten her attention.

"Oh right, um, Stefan and Damon both turn."

A satisfied look spans on Katherine's face. "Of course they do."

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself," Elena layed down on the bed, thinking that she probably shouldn't feel so comfortable telling off a vampire that wanted to kill her. "Yes, Stefan and Damon both turn, they died trying to rescue you, but since you survive, I'm not going to give you any details on all of that. I can tell you that Stefan gets over you, while Damon spends the next century and a half pinning after you."

"And of course they are drawn to you in the future." Katherine grumbled, obviously not to happy with this layout.

"Well, sort of, things are...weird at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

Elena sighed, this should not be like a girls night pillow talk, but it would feel good to vent.

"Well thanks to you, yes both of them notice me. I met Stefan, we dated and I love him, and he loves me. Damon is a prick, a real sarcastic ass, again thanks to you. But now Stefan is off playing BFF's with Klaus and has all but lost his humanity, and Damon is being, well he's being Damon, but he's also been really supportive. And he thinks he's in love with me, and keeps doing all these things to prove it, but he also thinks I'm trying to turn him into Stefan, who is entirely moralistic for a vampire, well, when he has his humanity. And not everyone's stuck in this rut, and we are trying to figure out what exactly Klaus has planned, but nothing is working, and this all sucks."

Katherine just stared at her for a moment. "Stefan falls in love with you?"

Elena stared back flabbergasted. "Is that really the most important thing right now?"

"It is important, but Klaus is obviously not a threat to me at the time being, so yes, I can wonder over such petty things."

"Ugh," Elena groaned, "Well then yes, Stefan falls in love with me, but that was until he ran off with Klaus and I spent an entire summer looking for him. Now he doesn't want to see me anymore and says he's all but happy with the way things are now."

"And Damon?"

"What about Damon?" Elena asked confused.

"He loves you too."

Elena sighed. "I don't know. Yeah, I suppose so, but I loved Stefan first, I...it's complicated."

Katherine laughed. "Maybe for you, I'm finding it quite easy to manage them both."

"They're different now." Elena stated.

"Aparently," Katherine sighed.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked, staring up at herself.

Katherine pulled her up, pointedly.

"You get to sit tight. Enjoy you're time here, but do not try to leave. I decide if I give you to Klaus or let you stay breathing. If you do me no good, I'll let you return to your time. But let me make one thing clear."

"And what's that?" Elena asked, bringing her chin up defiantly.

"Stay away from Stefan. I don't care how much you think you care about him. He's mine, and he loves me. Him and Damon both. And I wont have you ruining my fun."

This made Elena roll her eyes. "No problem, believe me, the last thing I want to do right now is complicate things more and get lovey dovey with human Stefan. This is the past. And it's because of you that they even take an interest in me in the future. So you can just go on about your business."

Katherine sized her up for a moment. "Agreed."

"Fine." Elena went to exit, only to find Stefan at the door once it opened.

"My apologiese mam, I didn't know you were occupied."

Katherine smiled before waving Elena off. "Nonsense. She was just leaving."

Elena nodded her head, but didn't look back as she walked out of the door, and ignored the fact that she was suddenly left alone in a hallway with no direction back to her room.

And that's when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was sniffling, as if trying not to cry, and when she turned the corner, she never expected to see Damon there, looking a little rough, with actual tears in his eyes.

"Damon?"

He straightened up imediately. "Katherine?"

"No, I'm Elena."

His face fell again. "Oh, forgive me."

She felt her heart contrast at his pain. Vampire Damon never had his gaurd down, and she'd definately never seen him like this.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, truley concerned.

He smirked slightly, so maybe that hasn't changed. "I'm not quite so sure anymore Miss Elena."

"Well what do you mean?"

He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Katherine has been spending a lot of time with Stefan lately. I know he loves her, and he's my brother, he deserves to be happy, but...I love her too. And she doesn't want just one of us. She says it's a game we all play, a game with no rules."

Not for the first time, Elena felt bad for Damon. It had to be hard to see the person you love, love someone else. She herself had tried not to be jealous when Stefan went into Katherine's room. But perhaps it was easier for her because this Stefan didn't feel like her Stefan.

"Why do you love her?" Elena asked, something she had always wondered, of both him and Stefan.

Damon looked at her, perplexed. "I don't know. It's just something about her. She's special. She's powerful, and she's not like anyone else I've ever seen or courted. And I know I can never truley have her, therefore I want her."

Elena thought about that. "At the expense of loosing yourself though?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't see it that way."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Damon. Look at this. Your out in a dark hallway, alone, upset, while she's in her room with Stefan, how can you not see she's toying with you."

Damon sighed. "I know it's not right Miss Elena, but it's just how the game is played."

"Well, then, I feel sorry for you Damon." Elena told him, "Because neither one of you deserve that."

"Everyone deserves to be with the one they love, Elena."

She sighed again. "Perhaps. Anyway, could you help me, please. I can't find my room."

He smiled politely at her. "Of course, just this way."

He took her hand to lead her, and again, she could only marvel at how different this Damon was. And how sad. It was one thing to hear about it, and a complete other, to watch it fold out. Katherine was an inconciderate bitch. They both loved her and she only used them. Stefan almost didn't seem to care, but again, Elena knew he was the one Katherine cared the most for. Which made her feel even more pity for Damon, who was almost too sweet and kind, here anyway, to have his heart played with like that.

Then she felt uneasy. Was she not doing almost the same in the future. Forcing Damon to watch her pine over Stefan when he clearly loved her. She shook her head, No, she was not like Katherine, and she had told Damon the truth from the beginning. She cared about him, but she loved Stefan. Only lately, she couldn't seem to get Damon out of her head, and with Stefan being gone, nothing felt certain anymore.

"Well this is it, " Past Damon told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore, " She tried addressing him in the formal manor, but it still felt weird.

"My pleasure, and thank you for your company tonight Miss Elena. I did enjoy it."

She smiled. "Your welcome."

"I was wondering, if tomorrow, you'd maybe like to go riding?"

"Like, on horses?" She asked uncertainly, making him laugh.

"Yes, Elena, on horses."

"Um, sure, I guess."

He smiled again. "Wonderful. We can go after breakfast."

She nodded, allowed him to kiss her hand in parting, and watched him walk away, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.


	4. Horses and Mother

**New chapter! A little on Damon and Stefan's mother in here, sorry if any of the facts are wrong. It's all fictional, and not much is mentioned about her in the show, so I just kind of made it up as I went. Thanks :)**

When Elena awoke the next morning, she was a little confused. It took her a minute to realize that she was at the Salvatore mansion, and that the previous day wasn't a dream as she'd hoped. Stretching, and getting up she noticed a pale blue dress, with no corset, thank god, and it looked a little more worn than the one she'd had on yesterday.

"Good morning." Came a cheery voice from the doorway. Elena turned to see Maria sliding in.

"Will these do? Master Damon has told me the two of you will be riding today, so I didn't want to put out anything too new."

Elena smiled at the kind woman. "Oh, these are fine. Is it time for breakfast yet?"

Mariah shook her head. "Not, quite mam, breakfast will be served in about twenty minutes. I can help you get dressed if you'd like."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

The elder woman shook that off, "Oh nonsense child, it's my pleasure. I never had a daughter, but if I had, I'd like to think she'd wear clothes as fine as some I've seen, and look just as beautiful as you do Miss."

Elena blushed. "Thank you."

Maria got her tied up and situated in very little time, so she was able to explore some before dinner. Unfortunately she happened to cross by Katherine's room, just as Stefan was leaving it.

"Um, Miss Elena..." He seemed at loss for words. She did her best to smile at him, even though the situation was beyond awkward.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Salvatore," She curtosied, hoping it looked natural.

"Goodmorning...I was just...I was." He was saved from answering properly when a voice called,

"Elena, there you are."

Damon walked up to the two of them, clearly at ease. "I went to rouse you, but Maria informed me you had already left your room." He turned to Stefan. "Brother..."

"Damon." Stefan greeted, before turning down the hall, toward his own room.

Damon shook his head, as though to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, I figured since you were already up, we could go ahead and eat, get an early start."

Elena deliberated. "Um, sure, that sounds great." Then she remembered something. "You knew I was Elena?"

He looked at her confused, so she continued. "When you saw me standing here, you called my name...Elena. How'd you know it was me, and not Katherine?"

Understanding, Damon smiled. "Oh, Katherine hates horses, and you're wearing riding boots. Educated guess."

Elena smiled at the simple logic. "Oh alright then."

Just then the door behind them opened, and Katherine walked out. Her dress was lavender in color, and quite sophisticated in design. "Damon, I thought I heard you out here."

"Katherine...we were just heading down for breakfast."

She nodded, and he rushed to add, "Care to join us?"

"Of course, Damon, I would love an escort." Damon offered her his arm, then almost questioningly, offered one to Elena. She took it, ignoring the warning glance on Katherine's face. Damon walked them both down to the dinner hall. Mr. Salvatore was seated with a plate in front of him already, reading a letter of some sort. Damon pulled back a seat for each girl, and finally settled himself into the seat next to his father. Stefan joined them shortly after.

"Is everything alright, Father?" Stefan asked, noting his worried expression. Mr. Salvatore smiled politely. "Nothing to fret about over breakfast, Stefan. It's just word of another animal attack, one of the Fell's children this time." He gave a knowing look to both of his sons.

"This is the third attack this week." He continued to muse, "It wont be long before a course of action is taken against these...beast."

The last word fell uneasily, and Elena read the truth behind them. Vampires. And the town knew about it. No, this couldn't happen yet. If something happened to Katherine, her chances of getting home were slim to none.

Suddenly her toast wasn't sitting quite so well.

No more talk of the attacks was brought up though, and everyone finished up in silence.

Once Damon finished, he turned to her. "Almost through?"

She pushed back the uneaten part of her food. "Yes."

"Going somewhere?" His father asked, as Damon stood to come pull back Elena's chair for her.

"We are going riding, we'll be back before lunch."

Mr. Salvatore nodded. "See that you are."

Then Damon led her from the room, not bothering to look back on his brother and Katherine's parting glances.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Elena gasped, as Damon lead out a black and white paint.

"And she's by far the gentlest horse we've ever owned. You'll be safe with her."

Elena had to smile at his concern. This was a part of him she understood, the insane urge to be overprotective. He had already saddled the mare for her, and was finishing up his own black beauty.

Elena climbed up into the saddle. "Does she have a name?" She called to Damon.

"Star's Dust. And this here," He patted the head of the big animal next to him, "Is Mary's Pride." He turned to look at her. "You don't ride sidesaddle?"

Elena looked down. Crap, she'd forgotten the customs of this age.

"My balance isn't all that great," She smiled, changing the subject as he climbed onto his horse.

"So Mary's Pride, that's a bit..unusual."

He laughed at that, "Well he goes by Pride, but he was my mother's. Mary Salvatore. Father wanted to have him put down after her death, but I think I through quite the fit. Anyway, he's been mine ever since," He looked around, before turning back to her. "Okay, follow me, I know the perfect place." With that he took off, and Elena, laughing, followed.

They rode for an hour or so, through some woods, and over some country land, and Elena was shocked at the beauty of it all. Finally they reached the place Damon had been leading them to.

It was a slight clearing among some old ruins, but also next to a small lake, with a wonderful view. Damon got off his horse, then moved to help her. Once both feet were on the ground, she helped him tie up the horses, so they could graze for a while. Damon walked over to the water's edge and took a seat, where the ground slightly lifted, as not to get wet. Elena joined him, enjoying the weather. Once she sat down, she removed her shoes and layed back on the grass. And she was completely aware of Damon's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "You're different, more layed back than I was expecting."

"Well you aren't exactly what I was expecting either Damon." She told him with a smirk.

He layed back on the grass with her. "I thought about what you said last night." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to face him, and he did the same.

"Just about how what Katherine is doing isn't fair, or right. I just...I just don't know how to stop feeling the way I do."

Elena sighed. "Not loving someone that you'd give up anything for is hard." She agreed.

"That's why I like you Elena, you understand."

She scoffed slightly, She doubted anyone could ever fully understand Damon Salvatore.

"Well, I try to," she said finally.

"I just don't think people should be allowed to be walked on. I mean, Katherine can do whatever she pleases, I really don't care, but still, it sucks having to watch."

Damon considered that. "She's cruel." he stated, shocking Elena. "But," he continued, "With her life she's earned that right. She may be selfcentered and spoiled, but she knows what she wants, and she knows she can have it. She's strong...so much stronger than any of us."

He trailed off, then changed the direction of his thoughts, "I just hate having to share her, you know. I just want her to want me. Just me. But she doesn't. It's always going to be Stefan. But if that's the case, I wish she'd just leave me be, to accept that and move on. But she doesn't. She says she loves me too, and I have to try and fight for her, if there is even the slightest chance."

Elena took in his words before phrasing her answer. "Damon, I wish you had that happiness. I do, but maybe you need to be the one to let go. Katherine doesn't seem the type to give up what she sees as hers, but that doesn't mean you have to be her lap dog, to call and command at will. Let Stefan do that."

Elena had no idea why she was saying these things. Perhaps she just wanted to spare him anymore pain. Like the pain of loving Katherine for another hundred years to no avail. Maybe Katherine did love him, but at the end of the day, it was going to be Stefan that she saves.

"I wish it was that simple Elena..." He whispered softly, letting his mind roam.

She decided to change the topic. "So what happened, to your mother, I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago. She died soon after having Stefan. The pregnancy and birth took a lot out of her, and she grew weaker that usual, and then the sickness just became too much."

"I'm sorry," Elena looked at him, reaching for his hand.

"I'ts okay," he smiled softly, looking back at her. "It was hard at first, but we faired okay. My father took it pretty bad, he drank a lot. At least we had Maria to look after Stefan and myself. She was pretty gracious."

"Still, it couldn't have been easy for you."

Again he shrugged, "I was more worried about Father. Stefan took after him, his demeanor, his looks, but I've always favored my mother. It was two solid weeks before my father could look at me again. I've often wondered if that's why Stefan's always been the favorite. But anyway, we all pulled through it, and are better for it."

Elena looked at his sad eyes, knowing that you never truly get over loosing your parents, no matter how much time passed.

"Well, I'm sure your father didn't mean to favor Stefan."

Damon sat up, pulling Elena with him. "Nah, it was just the fact that Stefan was younger, he needed more looking after, the bond was closer with them. I know my father loves us both equally, he can just show it easier to Stefan, I suppose he doesn't have to think of my mother everytime he talks to him."

"Did she look an awful lot like you?"

"Definately," Damon smiled. "She had the blackest hair, and the same color blue eyes. Even our face structure is similar. But she was a beautiful woman, everyone knew so. She married my father at a young age, and they were happy, as far as I remember."

"I suppose that's what's important," Elena pulled her shoes back on and stood to stretch. Damon stood with her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He walked over to untie the horses, allowing them a drink from the lake.

" Are we about to head back?" She asked him.

"Do you want to?" He relatiated.

She grinned a little, "Well, do we have to?"

He returned her smile, "I guess not. There are a few more places I can show you."

"Good, I'm not quite ready to go back yet. It feels lighter out here. Like I can be..."

"Free" They finished together, causing a laugh from each.

"Exactly...free." She told him.


	5. Playing the Game

**Review please! I like knowing if I'm on the right track, or if something needs improving. :) Hope yall enjoy! **

It's safe to say that it was well past lunch by the time Elena and Damon returned. And Elena had to admit that she had thouroughly enjoyed herself. Damon was so much fun, and much more carefree than his future self. Though the slightly worn dress was even more so now, it had been entirely worth it.

"But we caught all of them, just in time for the gate to fall again, letting every single one loose again!" Damon was saying.

"That's horrible! After all that work too!" Elena shook her head laughing.

"We didn't mind too much. Heck, there was nothing else for a couple of rowdy boys to do anyway."

They continued their light conversation all the way up to the stables, where they unhinged the horses of their gear and Damon went to get the water bucket, used for cleaning them.

"If you wish to go get cleaned before supper, I can handle this." He told her, coming back with a giant sponge and the bucket.

"I doubt I could eat anything else after that chicken we had in town!" Elena admitted. "But I'm sure we're both thirsty. I'll go get you a drink."

He smiled. "I'd really apreciate it."

And with that she was off. Damon had to smile again. For a girl who looked so much like Katherine, Elena was nothing like her. Elena was kind and understanding, she put others first, but had her opinions too. It shocked him to remember, that after that first talk with Elena by the lake, he'd barely thought of Katherine all day. Shaking his head, he removed his riding gloves, overshirt, and let his suspenders fall off his shoulders. Then he picked up the sponge and began to clean off the sweating animal in front of him.

Elena returned shortly. "I hope lemonade is okay, because that's all the cook would give me." She smiled, rounding the corner into the stables.

"Yeah, that's great!" He said, taking a glass from her and nearly downing it.

"Slow down." She laughed, and he just winked at her before finishing off the glass.

He sat it down next to them, and walked back over to finish up the horse. Elena had to admit that he looked good. He'd taken off the upper top layer of his clothes, and seeing him in riding britches, and a white cotton shirt that clung to his skin, was almost better than him not wearing anything...almost. She shook her head. I can not think about Damon like that, she scolded herself. I love his brother. In the future. Nothing in this time period should matter to me. Especially not this beautiful man in front of me. And Damon was beautiful. He always had been. The difference was, in the future, he used his looks to manipulate. So they annoyed her. But now, it was almost as though he didn't know he was good looking, which made him more potnent.

Again, she pushed away such thoughts.

They finished up in the stables before deciding to go inside and prepare for dinner. Maria filled a tub up with warm water for her, and she had to admit that a shower would have been much more refreshing, but she wasn't going to complain. It felt good to get the dirt and sweat off of her anyway.

Dinner was as pleasant as ever. Damon told Mr. Salvatore of their "in town" adventures, and the different places he'd taken her that day. Stefan listened with polite interest, but Elena noticed Katherine's face more than his. She was a good actress, but Elena knew there was something brewing behind every look the older Petrova shot at her.

Mr. Salvatore dismissed himself soon after and Damon offered to escort Elena to her room.

"Sure, thank you."

He smiled, and took her arm.

"I think my father likes you." He told her as they headed up the stairs.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"He smiles when you speak to him. He enjoys your company...as do I," he added shyly.

A shy Damon was another thing she was growing use to.

"I enjoyed today as well Damon. Thank you, it was very enlightening." And it had been. Seeing Mystic Falls in the 1800's was quite a treat, and she had rather liked it.

"Tomorrow father is getting Stefan and I to accompany him to town, but perhaps the day after, you'd allow me to escort you to the library? I know you'd love it. It's more than books too, there is music and arts, records, history. Wont you come?"

She nodded with a smile. "It sound's wonderful Damon."

"It is!" He insisted, grinning now.

"Well, goodnight Elena, I shall see you at breakfast."

"Goodnight." Once more, he kissed her hand before she retired to her room, her thoughts spinning.

Katherine watched the whole scene play out from the top of the stairs. And she can't say she liked what she saw. Yes, maybe she'd been spending a lot of time with Stefan, but Damon had to know that it didn't mean he could try and replace her, no she needed to reign him back in a little tighter.

"Damon," she called.

He spun around quickly. "Katherine." Looking once more at Elena's door, he turned and walked over to her.

She smirked at him, placing her hand on his neck and running it down his shoulder, "There you are."

"...Yeah."

"You've been gone all day," she pouted slightly.

"Yeah, I just took Elena into town, show her around and all."

"I know, but I missed you...did you miss me?"

She noticed the hesitation before he nodded.

"So," she moved her hand up to cup his face, and he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? Today was a bore, I need some entertainment."

He took her hand off his face, but didn't let it go.

"Not tonight Katherine, I'm rather tired."

"But Damon..." She tried to hide her shock. Damon never refused her, ever.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, perhaps Stefan can help you." He kissed her hand before beginning to walk down the hall toward his room.

Elena had just finished changing into her night gown when a knock pounded at the door.

She opened it, shocked when Katherine stormed in.

"What are you playing at?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Elena shot back.

"I told you to stay out of this, to leave them be."Katherine reminded her.

Elena figured she must be refering to Damon, as she had barely muttered two words to Stefan since arriving.

"And I told you, I'm not getting in to anything, or looking to mess anything up. Damon asked me to spend time with him, and I agreed, simple as that."

"So there is no reason at all he's giving me the cold shoulder now?" She asked, annoyed.

Elena couldn't help but feel a little impressed with Damon. Perhaps he was finally shaking Katherine off. According to the story, Mr. Salvatore has been putting vervain in the boys food, so Damon couldn't be compelled.

"I don't know Katherine." Elena told her. "Maybe he's just tired of you prefering Stefan to him. Your'e using them, and it isn't right."

"What I do with them isn't your business. And I'm sure you've wasted no time, telling Damon he deserves better."

Elena shrugged, "I have told him my thoughts, nothing more."

Katherine moved then, standing directly in front of Elena. "Just remember, little girl, I can kill you before you get a good scream out. You do not want to mess with me. You'll do well to remember that I am your only key home."

Elena nodded. "I'm not here to threaten you, Katherine. Besides, it's Stefan that you really want, even in the future, why does what I tell Damon matter, you should be greatful that I'm keeping him off your back, so you can mess with Stefan to your hearts content."

Katherine sized her up. "You care about him don't you?"

"I've told you, I love Stefan, yes, but I'm not interested in trying to make hi-"

"No, Damon. You care about Damon." Katherine interupted her.

Elena thought for a moment. "Yes..." she said finally. "I do, even in the future. He's an ass, no he's more than that, he's a sarcastic, manwhoreing, jerk of an asshole, but he's not bad. He just doesn't deem hiself worthy. Yes, I care about him, even now, when he isn't difficult, it makes it easier to do so.

"The Damon you describe is nothing like my Damon." Katherine mused.

"He isn't." Elena agreed. "The Damon I'm describing, spent an enternity looking for you, trying to save you, only to find you've been free the entire time, checking up on Stefan. The Damon I described, is hurt and tortured, and feels as though he doesn't deserve love because he's bad. "Your Damon, hasn't had his heart shattered into a million pieces by the one person he loved most. Your Damon doesn't see the real you." She spit out at Katherine, getting a little pissed at how little Katherine cared for Damon's suffering.

"No, I suppose he hasn't," Katherine answered, slowly. "But isn't your Damon also being rejected by you?"

"I've been honest with him from the beginning. I can't change how he feels, but I'm not going to play with his emotions. Now can you please leave, I'm tired."

Katherine shrugged, heading for the door, but stopped one short of leaving.

"That's not a bad idea, Elena. Keeping Damon off my back so I can spend time with our beloved Stefan..."

Elena rolled her eyes and Katherine laughed before adding, "Now who's playing who?"


	6. Invitation

**Okay, I feel like things went a little quick in this chapter, but the sweetness should make up for any rushed feelings. I'm dying to get to the good part, so sorry if anything seems hurried! Also, in this version, we are going to assume Katherine had been there a while, both of the brothers were already in love with her, and she'd been fooling with both, because in the show, Stefan confesses his love after the ball. In my story, that's already happened.**

The next few days passed, and Katherine didn't instagate anymore one on one visits with Elena. Thankfully. And it almost seems as though she was indeed using Elena to occupy Damon. The thought bothered Elena, but she was having so much fun with Damon, that even Katherine's constant flaunting of Stefan barely bothered her. Damon had taken her to the library, and he was right, she had enjoyed it, though they didn't stay long. They'd been horse-back riding a few more times and Elena had even mastered sidesaddle, though she prefered the normal way. Damon had introduced her to most of the founding families, along with other friends of the Salvatores, taught her how to play the fairly new game of football, and had even taken her to a miniture circus that had rolled into town. She wasn't even as concerned about getting back to the 21st century as she'd been the previous week. She missed everyone, but life here, minus Katherine, was so much more simple. And Damon was simply amazing. She couldn't believe that he'd lost himself so much over the years that he'd lost all this in him as well. She'd seen glimpses of it, when he was saving her, talking about the past, or helping Stefan, and even on rare occasion, when he was just fooling around, but never had he been this sweet and open, this carefree and...happy. Even Katherine didn't seem to bother him quite as much. And she seemed quite content ignoring everyone but Stefan, despite the threats she'd made to Elena. And Elena had to say that she was happy too.

Soon the days turned into weeks, those weeks into a month, and Elena was still content, though part of her was constantly wondering at Katherine's plan, however, she was keeping occupied enough. Unfortunately the fall came calling with orders for Damon to return to his position in the war. Elena knew he wasn't destined to die there, but she didn't want him to leave, she spent most of her time with him, and she cared about him deeply. It would be so sad to see him leave, and lonely while he was gone. However, Damon took matters into his own hands, deciding to ignore the orders, and not return to battle. Perhaps it was then that Elena realized she might be getting in too deep.

"You're staying?" She asked, trying not so sound too excited.

"They'll be fine without me, besides I was simply having to much fun to return to battle!"

"Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring," She giggled, as he pulled her into a hug. **(A/N: I know this was his and Stefan's conversation, but I made some minor changes. Sorry!)**

"I know, but I couldn't leave, not knowing that you'd be left here alone..." He pulled back to study her face.

Elena knew she was treading dangerous waters. "Damon...I..I would have missed you. But I shouldn't be the reason you stay." She told him, trying to be firm, yet honest.

"Then let me be selfish Elena, I want to stay, I want to stay with you."

And for that she could only nod. What am I doing, she wondered, not for the first time. Honestly, I want him to stay, to be selfish, and never leave me, she admitted, but I shouldn't want that. I shouldn't want Damon to care about me like that, and I shouldn't be having these feelings for him. But sighing, she knew it was too late. Damon, past and future, had wormed his way into her heart.

A week later was the Founder's Ball, Katherine of course, asked Stefan to escort her, but Damon was beyond caring. He knew he wanted to go with Elena. She knew how to be loose and have fun. Katherine just wanted to play her own game. He still felt something for the beautiful creature, but it was beginning to dim next to what he was feeling for her sweet mirror image. He found the object of his desire writing in the sun room. She'd taken up writing a journal, something he knew Stefan also did, personally he didn't see the appeal, but it was just part of who they were, so he shrugged it off. Elena noticed him enter the room, and smiled up at him. He smiled back, loving that he was now able to tell the two women apart. He had bought Elena some dresses of her own and her style was completely different than Katherine's. And the air she held herself with was, while still self assured, less arogant.

"Damon," She greeted him, closing her journal.

"Elena, he crouched in front of her chair, to be level with her face. "Take a walk with me?"

She nodded, and he stood, taking her hand.

He lead her outside, through the gardens, having decided to ask her there.

"It's such a beautiful day!" She mused, turning her face toward the heavens as the wind played with her hair.

"It dims in comparison." He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"That's called flirting Mr. Salvatore." Elena repremended him.

He laughed, "Oh I know. But it's true none the less."

Blushing she answered, "Well then thank you sir." She teased in a formal tone.

"My pleasure miss." He teased back, causing her to giggle lightly. "It would also be my pleasure to escort you to the Founder's Ball on friday. If you'll have me, that is."

Elena smiled, "There's no one else I'd rather go with," she told him honestly.

She could have sworn his smile lit up the already bright day.

And before she could wrap her head around what was happening, Damon had taken her face into his hands, and stared into her eyes before slowly leaning in. He's giving me time to pull away, Elena realized. At the same time, she realized she didn't want to, so tilting forward, she closed the distance between them, and their lips finally connected. It was a soft kiss, light as a feather, and ended much to quickly. It was sweet, and she couldn't help but smile up at this wonderful man.

"Thank you, Elena..."

"My pleasure."

The two then continued on their walk, simply enjoying each other's company. A nagging bit in the back of Elena's mind wanted her to feel guilty for giving up on her and Stefan, for ignoring what she new about future Damon, and for possibly changing the entire future, but at the moment she couldn't care. For once, she wasn't worried about dying, her life wasn't full of drama, and her stomache still felt butterflies from that kiss. Everything else would still be there to worry about later, so for now, she was just going with it, as if she actually belonged in this time, and let herself be happy.


	7. Dancing Confessions

**New Chapter! Please Review! They are so encouraging to read. I can't wait to write more, I love this story, and I love where I have it going, and I hope yall will as well! Please let me know any ideas or comments you have about the story. **

The Founder's Ball rushed up sooner than Elena expected, and before long, Maria was stringing up that damn corset again, but the dark deep blue dress was beautiful, and Maria had twisted her hair up into an elegant swirl. When the verdict was complete, she had to admit that she looked stunning. Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Maria opened it, and Damon's smiling face appeared. He seemed dazed for a moment. "Wow." he finally stated. "Elena, you look amazing." She teasingly curtosied at him. "Thank you Mr. Salvatore, you look dashing yourself."

And it was true. Damon could pull off a suit, though it was weird seeing him in dark colors again.

"Thank you, my lady, but now if you don't mind, we have a party to get to." He extended an arm for her, and she took it laughing. Before they even reached the top of the stairs, Elena could hear the music and laughter coming from down below, and she actually felt a little excited. Many people greeted them as they walked down the stairs, and Damon offered to get her a drink.

"I thought that was my job," she teased, noting how after they had an adventure, she'd always go back to the kitchen to bagger the cook for to glasses of lemonade. He laughed, "Not today, Beautiful, it's my turn."

She grinned, "Well in that case I'd love one."

He kissed the side of her head before heading toward the drink table. Fortunately, in his absence, she was spotted by Sarah Lockwood, a woman she'd met a few weeks back, so she wasn't left completely alone. The two were deep in conversation by the time Damon returned. "Ladies," he interupted, handing Elena her drink. "Oh Damon, I was wondering if you'd show up," Sarah smiled, allowing him to shake, and kiss, her hand.

"And miss seeing your lovely face, I think not!" He joked, pulling Elena closer to him.

Sarah laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh you Salvatore's always were such flirts!"

Then sobering, she added, "Keep a tight grip on this one, Elena, he's a fine catch."

Elena blushed at Sarah's assumption, but only nodded, surprising Damon, but not in an unpleasant way.

Sometime later, Stefan and Katherine came down, but neither Damon nor Elena noticed right away, as Damon had just pulled her in for a dance. It was as wonderful as the one she'd shared with his future self for the Miss Mystic Falls competition. If not better. A few songs later, and the two were basically oblivious to anything else. Until Katherine cut in.

"Could I steal a dance?"She asked with a possesive smile. It infuriated her that Damon looked at Elena for permission.

She smiled, "Go ahead if you want, I need a break anyway!"

He nodded before turning to Katherine again. "Shall we?"

Despite what she'd told Stefan, Katherine thought, Damon was just as good a dancer.

"You look cozy." She commented as they danced, "Elena have anything to do with that?"

"Why do you care Katherine?" Damon asked, almost annoyed.

"Oh lighten up, Damon. I was just wondering. Besides, you've all but ignored me lately, I can't help but feel like there's a reason."

"Actually your the one that's been busy with Stefan, Katherine, but it's okay," he added, before she could talk, "Really, it is. You're right, I have been spending time with Elena. And I like her. I like her a lot."

"More than you like me." Katherine said, stating it as a fact, not a question.

"I don't know, Katherine. I mean, I love you, I do, I did, I don't know. I care about you, and I want you safe and happy, but you want Stefan, and he loves you too, so I'm not fighting anymore, not when Elena makes me feel the way I do. I have no reason to fight. If I'm happy, your happy, and Stefan's happy, then who am I to complain about how it happened."

Katherine didn't comment, just thought about what he said. Was she happy. She'd say so. Stefan was a darling, and yes he had freaked a little when she told him about her true nature, but who wouldn't? He'd come around in the end. But she still wanted Damon. She wanted him to love her, but he was right, she wanted Stefan more. And Damon seemed happy, so why should she complain. In the distance she spotted Elena. Apparently Stefan had asked the girl to dance, and the two seemed to be in conversation as they twirled around.

If Stefan fell for this Elena in the future, wasn't she doing herself a favor by letting the girl love Damon instead? Maybe she should just let the chips fall where they may, for this time at least.

Elena didn't like Damon with Katherine. But she knew he needed to deal with his feelings for her in his own way, so she'd let him go, only to be claimed by Stefan. She wasn't really sure why she'd agreed to dance with him. Maybe to clear up some feelings of her own. Looking at him almost made her sad, but she knew that it was irrelevant.

"You look so much like her." He mused again.

She smiled kindly, "Yes it's strange, I'm still getting use to it."

"I'd imagine so. Have the two of you spoken much in your stay?"

Elena shook her head, "No not really, we've had a few conversations, but not enough to figure anything out about our families."

"How well do you know her?" He asked, spinning her to the music.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, confused.

Stefan smiled. "I sorry, I just need an opinion, and Damon's is well, sort of void."

"Um, okay," She agreed questioningly.

"Do you know Katherine well enough to know what her answer would be if I proposed marriage?"

Elena's step faultered."I...um...wow, marraige? Katherine?"

Stefan laughed, "I know, I know, but I love her Miss Elena, more than anyone, more than anything. And I want to be with her forever. I guess I'm just being a little cowardice, in fear of her rejection."

Elena sighed, making her decision. "She loves you Stefan. If you want, ask her, but make sure this is absolutely what you want, forever."

The song ended as he was nodding at her words. And Elena left to find a seat, her mind reeling. Katherine was a monster, but she did love Stefan. It was his choice anyway. If he loved her, he should be free to let her know. But marriage? Did vampires even get married? Would Katherine turn Stefan so they could be together? And now what about Damon, how had him being with her changed things? Would the future even be the same when she finally got back?

She groaned, so much for not worrying.

But then Damon was in front of her. "Come with me." He told her, and he took her outside toward the stables. The air was brisk, as night had fallen already, and the horses perked when they came near.

"What's wrong Damon?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothings wrong, I just...talking to Katherine made me realize something.

The sat down on a bench near the opening. It was beautiful, the moon spilling in with a glow over the country, leading up to there seat next to the beautiful creatures neighing for thier attenion.

"And what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Elena, I loved Katherine, I did, and I still care about her, but you were right, about her, and everything else. But lately I've found that none of that matters, because I have you." He watched her face, but she just waited for him to continue. "And while I care about Katherine, and my brother, I'm ready to do what I want for once. And I want to be with you Elena. I care about you in a way I never could for Katherine, and I...I'm different around you. You make me happy Elena, and I love that...and each day we spend together, every minute I'm around you, I can feel myself falling for you."

Elena couldn't explain the happiness his words were making her feel, as she could only stare at his eyes.

"Elena, " He continued, standing up, and leading her with him. "I am in love with you. And I felt as if you should know that."

He brushed a curl from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek.

"Damon..." She finally answered, thinking through her response, and decided to be honest, "I think I'm falling for you too. I don't know if I am absolutely in love with you, but I care for you a great deal, and I am my happiest around you. If I'm not in love yet, then I am well on my way."

Damon smiled, his eyes screaming with joy and victory. "That's good enough for me."

And he kissed her again. Not quite as gentle as the last time, but still just as sweet. Her hands moved up to tangle in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her tight against his body, after what seemed like hours, Damon pulled away.

"This isn't proper to be doing out in the open, someone could see, and it could tarnish your reputation."

Elena giggled. "I'm not that worried about it."

This made him smile again, "Elena, allow me to court you please, I need to be able to tell people you are mine in some way, and I want to be yours, please, my sweet Elena."

How could anyone deny him, Elena wondered as she nodded her agreement. Happily, he kissed her again, sealing the deal.

"Thank you, by this time tomorrow, kissing you will be perfectly acceptable, and even expected." He told her excitedly. She laughed at his little kid in a candy store face, and he hugged her again, holding her close. "I love you, Elena. And I'm so grateful you chose me."

She smiled in contentment, closing her eyes and wishing the night would never end.


	8. Ultimate Decisions

**Wow. Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Yes, I know there are now a lot of questions left as to what will happen in the future, but I have an idea to clear it all up! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Being "courted" by Damon was definately a nice experience. One that she found she was loving. And surprisingly, being courted was a lot different than the tenious friendship they'd built for themselves. It was almost like updating your facebook status in modern times. Everyone knew you were together, as if you were an established couple. Elena was shocked Katherine hadn't confronted her, but she didn't have time to fret over it. She was constantly busy. Mr. Salvatore hired a tutor to come in for the boys, and Elena figured, it couldn't hurt to do something productive, and each moment she wasn't in class she was with Maria, learning things like washing and stitching, or relaxing with a book or her journal, or with Damon, doing any number of activities. And she was having the time of her life.

She was shocked how quickly the time passed, and she was loosing track of it all. This was beginning to feel like her life, and the other life, a dream. Months had passed since her and Damon's first kiss, and he had taken to sneaking into her room most nights, or her, his. Nothing "intimate" had happened, but he would lie away for hours, just holding her. Sometimes he told her stories or sang to her. It was on one of those nights that she had first told Damon she loved him, and he'd beemed for days. And it was on one of these nights that her world changed.

"Damon?" Elena asked, sleepily, responding to her door opening, and shutting again.

"Yeah, it's me," he whispered, moving to lay down beside her. She scooched as far over as possible to allow him room, then once he was settled, curled back up into his side, as she did almost every night now.

"Were you asleep?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled in the dark. "Almost. I thought you weren't coming tonight. It's later than usual."

She felt him nod before he sat up and messed around with something. A second later, a small light glowed in the room. He placed the candle he'd just lit on the bed's side table.

"I know, but I wanted to speak to my father about something first."

"Oh, is everything okay?" She asked, her eyes adjusting enough to see his face now.

He smiled at her, "Better than okay," He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd still be awake, as I doubt I could wait until morning."

"What is it Damon."

"I love you, Elena." He told her seriously.

"I love you too."

He took a deep breath before moving slightly.

He took her hand in his, and kissed her lips. "Marry me..."

He whispered, staring into her eyes.

Elena was shocked into silence for a moment, but Damon waited.

Every part of her wanted to scream yes, but this was the ultimate decision. No going back, no future Stefan, her family, her friends. She looked back into Damon's face, oh but this man was worth it all, this life was, wasn't it? Was she not happier here than in any other life?

"Okay." She answered simply.

"Okay?" He clarified, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, Damon, I'll marry you."

The his lips were on hers in the most feircefull kiss they'd shared. His every emotion was pouring out, and she thought the weight of this love might crush her.

"I love-you-so much.." he got out between breaths.

"Love you too," She smiled into his kiss as he slowed the pace before pulling back completely.

He smiled at her whimpering expression.

"Formalities," He told her, placing a ring on her finger. She gazed at it, a perfect fit. It was a silver band, simple with three dimonds that shone in the light, the middle one slightly bigger.

"It's beautiful, Damon." She told him, a little impressed.

"It was my mother's." He told her. "My father let me have it to give to you."

"Damon, I don't know what to say...thank you, I know it must mean a lot to you."

He kissed her again, slower, longer, "You mean more."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he brought their lips together once more.

She would never get tired of his kisses, she was sure of it. And now she had an entire life, a human life, to enjoy with him. Maybe it was a little selfish, but after everything, maybe they deserved a little selfishness. All she knew for sure, is that she wanted this, and she wanted it with Damon. This simple, small town, life was perfect for her, and she loved all the old customs. Who was she to question it. And maybe she lost somethings, like Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, but they all had each other, besides, if she never goes back, they'd never know her, and their lives would be less dangerous, Caroline would stay human, Bonnie's Gramms, and Mother would both be alive, and human. But most importantly, her parents would have never had to pick her up. And they would be alive. They would be happier too. Maybe this was the best thing for everyone.

News of the engagement spread like wildfire. In two days time, it seemed everyone knew, and Elena was starting to debate on if they really didn't have a secret internet social page. However, she was still over the moon. She had kept her eyes out for Katherine though, figuring the woman wouldn't be happy about this, but so far, she'd said nothing but a quick congradulations at breakfast. Stefan was even happier. Elena wondered if he considered this Damon being off the market for Katherine's affections, or if he was just truly happy for his brother, maybe both.

She still found it seriously hard to believe that Katherine would just let it go though. She just didn't seem the type to accept something like this. So later that night, Elena decided to take matters into her own hand. Damon escorted her to her room, as usual, before leaning down to kiss her. She enjoyed him for a moment, before pulling away.

"Damon, I'll come to you tonight, okay, you've been in my room all week."

He laughed, "It's because I'm so much better at sneaking, you almost got caught by the maid!"

She lightly swatted his arm. "It was not the maid, it was Emily, and she doesn't care."

Emily had been all but a ghost, barely around accept for when Katherine called on her. It was weird seeing Bonnie's ancestor in person. And Elena had a feeling Emily avoided her, probably because she knew it was her fault Elena was here. Oh well.

"Okay, well don't get busted this time." Damon teased.

"I wont," Elena smiled. "But I'll be a few moments, I want to bathe first."

"I can help with that..." Damon suggested with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Damon Salvatore, you know that THAT would draw some attention! Were you not the one worried about tarnishing my reputation?"

He laughed again, "I was only joking. I know what the rules are, Darling. And don't worry, when it comes time for that, we will be absolutely alone, in a place where no one would dare question your reputation."

She smiled, kissing him once more before he returned to his own room.

Once his door was firmly shut, she snuck out of her own room, down the hall, before coming to the door she was looking for. She knocked once before opening it, and walking inside.

"Stefan, I told you to wait until-" Katherine's voice trailed off when she saw her Doppelganger.

"Elena."

"Katherine...we need to talk."

** Okay I know the engagement thing was kind of soon, but like I said I'm trying to get on to the parts I'm really wanting to write. Maybe this conversation will clear up a few unanswered questions ;)**


	9. Petrova Conversations

**Okay, I know this is short, but I feel like it was a good place to end this chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**

Katherine eyed her expectingly.

"Okay, let's talk."

Elena decided to jump right to it. "What's the game you're playing now, Katherine? Why are you not retaliating for Damon? And why haven't you called Klaus yet?"

Katherine shrugged. "None of that would grant me any favors. You said so yourself. I want Stefan. If you're with Damon, here and now, there is no Damon to pine after me, and no you for Stefan to fall in love with. Ergo, I get Stefan. Sending you off to Klaus would put me back in the same boat as before. However, you marrying Damon, means children, it means, the Petrova bloodline stays intact, and more Doppelganger's will come."

Elena was shocked by her honesty. "So you're just going to let us be?"

"Don't look so surprised, Elena, I'm not doing it for you," Katherine got up from her chair and moved to sit on the bed. "This way, everyone gets what they want."

"And how does your future pan out? And Stefan's," Elena asked, moving to sit next to the vampire.

"Simple, when I know everything is secured here, we'll leave. He already knows about me, he's expressed a willingness to be with me forever, so I'll turn him. He'll stay with me, and you can carry on however you please."

" So he did propose?" Elena wondered.

Katherine nodded. "I told him it would happen in due time, as I can't very well draw attention to myself to having our engagement announced. He understands, and we will agree to anything I say."

Elena wanted to roll her eyes at Katherine's self assurredness.

"Wait, you said you'll leave when you know things are secured. What do you mean by secured?" Elena asked.

Katherine gave her a wicked smile. "I mean secured, by knowing our bloodline is preserved. Secured, in knowing that I'm not leaving the only living doppelganger behind, defenseless."

Elena thought about that. "So you mean you wont leave until-"

"Until I am absolutely certain you and Damon are bedding each other at every possible chance, and you are with child, garunteeing our survival."

"Seems a bit crude," Elena commented grumpily, gaining a laugh from Katherine.

"Oh Elena, it's what you want anyway isn't it. A family, a normal life. I'll be around, but not in directly in your daily schedule. You can do what you want, be happy, it'll just be an extra benefit when you do get pregnant."

Elena gave her a skeptic look. "Careful Katherine," She warned the girl, "You almost sound like you care."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well you are my great-great-great-great-great ectedera, Grandaughter. Family, however distant. And despite what you seem to believe, I don't hate you, Elena. But I will make sure I am safe, no matter the cost."

"Love can't have guidelines Katherine." Elena told her. "It can't be selfish."

"You call it selfish, I call it survival." Katherine reasoned.

"Whatever," Elena shrugged, standing up. Damon would be expecting her soon anyway.

"It wasn't always that way you know." Katherine's voice sounded distancy. "I use to think that a life without love wasn't worth living...but living, that's the key, Elena."

Elena nodded before turning to the door, leaving Katherine alone in her thoughts.


	10. Of Love and Letting Go

**Next Chapter 3 Obviously Elena has some things to think through! Enjoy :)**

Elena had plenty to think about as well, as she sank down into the warm water. What Katherine said made sense, in a diobolical, twisted way. The only way to assure their safety was to obviously produce an heir and continue the Petrova bloodline, but wouldn't it still be wrong to impose the danger on some distant descendant? That didn't seem right or fair. She could end it with her. Refuse to have children, end the whole thing, and Klaus would have no way to make anymore hybrids. Plausable yes, but she had agreed to marry Damon. And usually, especially in this time, children were expected in marriage. And it would be shameful for Damon not to have children. But what did that mean for her? That she do as Katherine suggest? Live out her life here, peacefully, with Damon, and act like she didn't know the things she did. Didn't know that she had friends and family still waiting for her? Didn't know that the cycle was never ending and that as long as she lived Klaus would be hunting? None of it made sense, and all of it sounded selfish. She had made her choice, hadn't she? She'd chose to be with Damon, to stay with him, while they were both human, but what exactly did that mean for the future? She closed her eyes, feeling a headache building. Could she really do this? Stay here, and forget her previous life? Is that really what she wanted? She wanted Damon. A normal, human, life, but as a Petrova Doppelganger, could her life ever really be normal? And Damon was still himself in the future, just changed by years of misery. If she did return, could she ever get this side of him, the side that she had fallen so completey and madly in love with, to resurface? Or had he truly changed beyond the brink of no return?

So many choices...when did things get so messed up? She almost wanted to blame Katherine. She'd been sure of herself before she'd talked with her vampire look-a-like. But inside, she knew it wasn't true. She would have always had these doubts, just no urge to really think them through, because ultimately she knew what was the right thing to do. To let what history wanted to happen, happen, and to return home, where she was suppose to be. Only she wasn't sure she could. Not only because she didn't want to leave Damon, and the life she'd began to form for herself, but also because of the chance that her actions had already changed the future. If Damon stayed human for her, and she returned to her time, would he even be alive? Or would he have remained human and died of old age a century before she was even born? Maybe the wrong thing to do was to get this involved at all. She could have kept her mouth shut, and kept her distance, let both of the brothers fall all over Katherine, let them turn, and then somehow return to her own time, everything would be exactly as she left it. But then, things weren't in such great shape where she left them either. Maybe it was too late to do the right thing, and she should just go along with the plan now, however selfish, and just be happy. It seemed to be what everyone else wanted. So perhaps that's what she needed to do.

She sighed again, as she finished washing up, wrapping a towel around herself, and going to find her nightgown. Once everything was in place, she very quietly exited her room. The hall was dark, yet had a light glow where the moonlight splayed in from the windows. She glanced out one on her way to Damon's room. The sky was bright and clear, the moon hung high, shining down. Closing her eyes, she murmered a silent wish that this was the right thing to do, then continued her way down the hallway.

Damon was shirtless, stretched out on the bed, reading, when she entered the room. As usual, when he saw her, his face broke out in a smile, one she couldn't help returning.

"Bout time," He teased, glancing back at the book. Elena made her way to the bed, playfully jumping down on it. He pretended to give her a stern look as he finished the page, but she knew there was no real threat behind it.

"Sorry, my mind wandered." She told him truthfully, snuggling into his side. He shifted his arm so she could rest her head on it. Finishing up, he marked and closed the book, before laying it on the nightstand.

"You know they say that where ever you're mind wonders, there you will find you're heart also."

She smiled up at him. "Oh is that what they say?"

"Among many things...they say a lot,"He assured her.

She laughed. "That they do."

"Actually, that's something my mother use to tell me." He told her." But of course, my mind was wandering to things like Christmas, horses, and guns."

"Of course it was," she kissed his chin.

"So where was yours wandering off to?" He asked after a moment.

"Of lots of things to think through," She told him.

He was quite for a moment. "Things like us?" He eventually asked. And she saw what he meant.

"Oh, Damon, no. I'm sure that I want to marry you. Other things have been on my mind though. Mainly my...past." She added the last word awkwardly.

"You still can't remember what happend." He assumed. "There's nothing wrong with that Elena. If it comes back, it comes back, if not...we'll just have to make lots of new memories."

She smiled at his kind words, deciding not to elaborate on what was really bothering her. "You're right, Sweetheart, I just need to relax, I think."

"I can help with that." He said with a smirk, making her giggle again.

"Damonnnn-"

"No, I was being serious!" He defended. "Here, roll over."

Curious, she did as he asked. She turned so that her back was facing him, her head still on his arm, and she could feel the heat from his body in the few inches seperating it from her own. And then he began rubbing her shoulder, and she had to admit that it did feel rather good. He worked from her shoulder, down her arm, back up, and down to her back. By the time he made his way up to her neck, she was practically purring. "See, I told you I could help," he gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved it off, "Just keep that up." He chuckled a little, before continuing his work. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of it, and she noticed that he was humming. She listened for a moment and the tune was really catchy, and very peaceful.

"What is that?" She asked after a moment of just listening.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That song. The one you're humming. I've never heard anything like it. It's beautiful."

She could hear the blush in his voice when he answered. "It's an old lullaby my mother use to sing. It's the only way I can remember her voice."

"You were close to her, weren't you?" She wondered.

"Yes, she was my mentor, everything I espired to be as a person. Of course I spent a good amount of time with my father, learning the fine arts of hunting, driving, sports, horses, and what was expected as a member of the founding families, but it was always the time spent with Mother that I enjoyed more. She taught me to read and write, how to care for the plants and animals, and even how to cook some things. She had a passion for arts, history, and music, she loved to sing, and she was very fond of decorating. He was a marvelous host too. The majority of the old founding parties were held here. And she use to make quilts for the babies of the towns women, during their pregnancy. Everybody loved my mother. Especially Father, he doesn't smile like he use to. Losing her was a hard thing for him, for all of us I supose."

Elena felt her heart break for her love. There was so much pain in that one memory, that she could barely fathom how he lived through the loss of so much more. "She sounds absolutely wonderful," she encouraged him, with a little smile.

He smiled back sadly. "She was. And she would have loved you, Elena, I'm sure of it."

"Would you sing the song? Please? I'd love to hear the words."

He smiled before complying. And she wasn't suprised to leard he had a beauiful voice.

_"My child, you and I, We will sing our lullaby._

_Hush, my dear, Sing sweet and low;_

_Baby now to rest will go;_

_Hush thee, hush thee, Singing soft and low;_

_Darling, you and I, We will sing our lullaby._

_Tired blue eyes,Will gently close;_

_Sleepy now the baby grows;_

_Hush thee, hush thee, Sleep in sweet repose."_

After he sang the last line, they both lay there in silence. Neither wanting to disturb it. Gently, Elena turned back around to face him. A little stunned to see his eyes slightly watered. And all she wanted was to make his pain go away.

"I love you, Damon." She told him, leaning up and softly kissing his lips.

"I love you too."

He pulled her against his body, and she didn't complain when he kissed her again. Harder this time, more wanting. Then in a blink, she was under him, their lips still attached. She had a feeling they were heading for dangerous territory, but at the moment she didn't care.

She twisted her hand in his hair, and he deepened the kiss. One of his hands went behind her head, while the other gripped her waist. She moaned into his mouth, which sent him in a frenzy. His hands were suddenly all over her, and she couldn't pull a single coherant thought. His lips moved to her throat, and she knew she was lost. All she could feel was Damon, everywhere, and she absolutely loved it, loved the weight of his body over hers and loved how every line of them was touching. She could feel his hands on her skin now, as he had pushed up her gown to reveal her flat stomache. His lips trailed down kissing her until he reached her belly button, then he started back up again, teasing her.

When he reached her lips again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place as she ran her hands down his back, feeling his every muscle contrast as she did so. She wasn't sure they could get any closer as she kissed him over and over, and she loved the way he was holding her so possesively. Part of her brain was telling her that she shouldn't be doing this yet, not until she had figured out everything with her situation, but his glorious body and obvious desire pressed so hard against her made it hard to think of anything else. All she could do was enjoy the ride.

**Okay, I know, I know. But I had to keep it close to the T rating lol. I might change it to M for later chapters. But I needed some fluff, so tada, here you go :)**


	11. Her Heaven

**Okay, new chapter :) Also, I respect all reviews and opinions, and it was commented that I've put out the chapters too quickly, too many a day or something. So if this is a problem, please let me know, but as most reviews are "update quickly" I'll continue to try and do so, until a majority says otherwise. Thank You :)**

Morning came entirely too soon. Elena could feel the sunlight from the window shining on her face, but still refused to open her eyes. She had gotten into the habit of wondering if each time she woke up, she would find herself back in the future. This time however, was the first day she'd awoken, praying that she'd still be in 1864. And thankfully, she wasn't disappointed, for when she finally pried her eyes open, she was still in Damon's room.

She felt fingers running through her hair then, and knew that he was awake. She smiled before rolling over.

"Goodmorning Beautiful," He said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodmorning." She snuggled into his chest as he pulled her against him.

It remained quiet for a few minutes, but Elena couldn't resist teasing him. "That was the best night of sleep I've had in weeks."

He laughed gently, "I know the feeling." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Look, I know we were suppose to wait, but last night was-"

"I know." Elena interupted, "And there's nothing to regret." She let her hand run down his bare chest, appreciating his beauty.

He kissed her again, slow and lazily.

He pulled back when her hand slipped a little lower. "I'd stop unless you're up for a round two," He warned.

She laughed. "Well I'd say that you are definately up for a round two," She pointed out.

"You have that affect on me," he reminded her.

She kissed him this time, crawling her way on top of him. Her hair fell in a curtain around there faces. She kissed down his neck, noticing how he shivered slightly when she kissed the soft spot right between his neck and collarbone. Experimenting, she did it again, tracing her tongue along the line her lips had traveled. He closed his eyes, arching his body slightly, making her giggle. She continued her trail of kisses down, as he ran his fingers in her hair. How she loved this man. Every curve of his body was perfect, and the way they enjoyed each other was purely heaven. A heaven she entended to live out for a very long time, starting with this moment.

**Okay, wow, so this is really short, but I just wanted a quick morning after scene.**


	12. Final Offer

**Again, it's kinda short, but I will do my best to get some longer ones in, promise! :)**

It was early that January morning, but the whole of the small town was buzzing. Preperations were being made, and everyone was excited. Everyone accept for Elena.

"I'm going to fall flat on my face," She muttered nervously.

"Nonsense." Maria, who was lacing the corset, commented, as Sarah Lockwood giggled next to her.

"I am." Elena insisted. "The dress is too long. I'll trip! And I can barely breathe. Are you sure it's you're not pulling that too tight?"

Maria rolled her eyes at the young bride. "For the millionth time, dear, no I am not. The dress is fine, everything will be okay."

"No," Elena argued. "Everything was okay until I agreed to let Damon handle the annoucements and was told that the entire town is going to be there!"

Katherine, sitting behind them on the bed, laughed. "Oh, Elena, everyone would have came anyway. You are entering a founding family after all."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "She's right, it was quite a hassle when I married Richard. But I lived."

Elena rolled her eyes, trying to calm down.

She appreciated Sarah's help, but Katherine's involvement in the wedding plans had been a shock. The girl had been beyond cordinal though, so Elena had let her help with things. Stefan had also been a help, until he suggested taking Damon out the night before. She hadn't seen either brother since, which wasn't helping her nerves at all.

"May I have a moment with her?" Katherine asked, standing. Maria finished tying up the strings before nodding. Sarah joined her in leaving. "You too, Emily. I would like to be alone with Elena." She said to her witch, who had been sitting quietly by the door. She left with a short curtosy.

"Now, what's the matter with you?" Katherine asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, giving her hair another glance over in the mirror. Maria had curled it earlier, and the resemblance between herself and Katherine was striking.

"I mean, why are you so stressed? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No!" Elena nearly shouted. "I'm not, honest. I just...I don't know. Today just feels, weird. Believe me, this isn't exactly the way I imagined things."

"And how did you imagine things?" Katherine asked, actually sounding curious.

"I don't know exactly. Bonnie and Caroline, Just my family and friends. Because, in the future, I'm already from a founding family, and that doesn't mean every personal in the town has to come to a wedding. I know here it's tradition and all, blah, blah, but I'm not crazy about it."

"So why didn't you just have it the way you...ah, of course. Damon wanted it like this. He is the type to fall into the traditional image."

Elena considered that. "I just want him happy. And I don't really mind. It's just different than what I thought. And I miss my friends, my parents, Jenna, Alaric."

Katherine sighed, "You're better than I could ever hope to be Elena. Even if it kills me to admit it." She smiled slightly. "You, know I really shouldn't care. You, Damon, any of this. I don't even know why I haven't just turned Stefan and left town. It would be so much simpler that way, but I just can't. Elena, I see a lot of me in you. Well, the way I was. You are everything that was human in me."

Elena was shocked at what she was hearing but nothing astounded her more than the next words out of her Doppelganer's mouth.

"So, God help me, I'm out of my mind, but I'm going to give you the choice to make. Emily has the reverse spell to send you back. Say the word, and it's yours. I can always terrorize you in the future, so you're free to go back. Or you can stay here, and my other plan is enforced, and our line continues. But this will be the only time I offer it, so make sure you really do what you want."

Elena's mouth fell slightly. "Are you being serious? You'd let me go back, like nothing happened?"

Katherine smirked. "Even better. The spell manipulates time. If you return, it will be as though you've never left, or even existed here at all. Damon will not remember you, and life will continue the way it always has."

"Why are you doing this?"

And even Katherine didn't have an answer for that.

"I don't know, this isn't anything normal for me. I'm not idiotic. I know I'm selfish, but I'm not affected either way here, not really. I'm not in danger of Klaus, and I should by no means, care if you are at home or here, but I'm giving you the option anyway. So what will it be? We haven't much time before the wedding."

Elena's mind was going crazy. Katherine looked as though she was telling the honest truth. And Elena had no reason to think Katherine had lied to her yet, and this could be her one chance to get home. But Damon...she'd made him a promise. He gave her a ring and she'd given him her word. And she loved him, she'd chosen already, hadn't she. But that didn't stop Bonnie's face, and Caroline's, and Jeremy's, and Alaric's, and Matt's, everyone she cared about in the future, from invading her mind. She missed them. But she knew what was right. And as her hand fell to her stomache, she knew she had another good reason for staying.

"I've already made that choice, Katherine. Thank you, I honestly appreciate it. But I'm marrying Damon today."

Katherine shrugged. "Then I'll see you at the church." And with that she turned and left the room.

**Dun Dun Dun! So it looks like Elena has something to tell Damon ;)**


	13. This is home

**Okay, a longer chapter! Yay! lol. Let me know what ya think!**

Okay, so she didn't fall on her face, and Stefan did manage to show up with the love of her life at the church on time. Maybe it wasn't what she'd thought it would be, but she had loved it none the less.

The ceremony had been finished an hour ago, and it had been beautiful, but now, the reception at the Salvatore Manor, was the part she was looking forward too. Cake, dancing, the light social chatter, it was all a wonderful change from the room of quiet people staring at her. Not that anyone had disagreed she was worth a second look today. Her hair, make-up, and dress were all the image of perfection. And she really did like it. Especially the dress, which was, like most of the styles, almost like a ball gown, but it was white, and ran off her shoulders, gossamer covered the bodice and the train, making the whole ensemble shine. It was also elegant in design and many of the women had doted on it. Though not nearly as much as they had doted on her groom.

Damon was, of course, as dashing as ever, in a perfectly fitted black suit, though he'd combed his hair with a little gel, or grease, or whatever it was they had nowadays, and his curled locks had straightened out and layed a little flatter. It almost made her think of his future self, and gave a little moment of silence to the ever flowing sarcasm and jackassness that would nolonger exist. Though she'd often wished future Damon hadn't had those qualities, she was afraid she might miss them just a little.

"A dance, Beautiful?" A voice came from behind her, and she turned to face the object of her thoughts.

"Damon...of course." She smiled, falling into step as he pulled her to the makeshift dance floor.

He took her into his arms, holding her close. "I love you, Elena."

"As I love you," she answered simply, naturally.

"I have a surprise," He told her with a smile.

"And what's that?" She asked as he twirled her.

"We have a house."

She looked at him in shock, causing him to laugh. "Well you didn't very well think we'd be staying here did you?" He asked.

She smirked slightly, "Well I guess not, but I didn't really think of it, so tell me more..." she urged, and he complied.

"Well it's on some property my father bought. It was endowed to us as a wedding gift. I'm sure you'll love it. It's very nice, though not quite as big as this place," he joked.

She smiled. "You know that's not an issue, Damon. So where is it? Or is that a surprise too?"

"No, just the boarding house was a surprise. It's actually a little more out of the way, In a slightly woodsy area. It's in prime condition too, though I wasn't really sure why father kept it up, until now."

Elena shook her head. "Boarding house?"

"Yes, It might be a bit large for just the two of us, but I figured we'd manage," He wiggled his eyebrows at her before continuing. "And I figured Maria, and maybe a few other of the servants could come stay there. Besides, it is full of tapestries, and books, and-"

"A fireplace," Elena added, her memory getting the best of her mouth.

Damon laughed. "And of course, a fireplace, for winter. I've already had wood chopped and prepared. All we have to do is go there."

Elena smiled at her husband, "It sounds wonderful, Darling."

"Just wait until you see it," He assured her.

The rest of the afternoon continued this way. Everyone congratulated them, gave them words of advice and encouragement. The cake was cut, the wine served, and Elena was just ready to go home. The Boarding House. That had surprised her. Unbeknown to Damon, she had seen it before, many times. She'd actually first met him there. Well at least some place, any kind of familiar would be nice. She went to find where some of the men had drug Damon off too.

She finally spotted him, with his father and another man, none other than her true ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert. It almost felt rude to interupt, but Damon didn't particularly look as though he was enjoying the conversation anyway.

"Ughem..." She cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

Damon looked relieved when he saw her, excusing himself.

"Elena."

"Hey, are you about ready to get out of here?" She asked with a wink.

He was game almost instantly. "Sure, just give me one moment, and I'll announce our exit."

She sighed, "Are you sure we can't just sneek out?"

That one made him grin. "Just a few more minutes of suffering, my love. Then we will be home bound." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead before adding in a whisper, "Besides, ever since I saw you in that dress today, I've wanted nothing more than to get it off of you. I'll make it a quick exit."

She blushed as he turned back to tell his father.

Less than ten minutes later, Damon was leading her into a carriage, the last of the guest waving goodbye.

"This is much better," She sighed, as Damon closed the coach's door and the driver began their short journey.

"Much." He agreed, drawing her into his arms, allowing her to rest against him.

"You look beautiful." He told her for the thousandth time that day.

She smiled up at him.

"You are a flatterer Mr. Salvatore."

"Possibly," he nodded, "But I also tell the truth, Mrs. Salvatore, and you are stunning."

The name gave Elena a jolt. It was the first time anyone other than the priest had said it aloud. She quite liked the sound of it.

"I'm glad you approve," she giggled, leaning to kiss him.

He hummed slightly against her lips, withdrawing.

"I am very likely to get carried away, Elena, and I'm not sure this is quite the time or place for that."

She sighed, silently agreeing by sitting straight once more.

"We'll be there soon." He promised.

"Not soon enough," Elena grumbled, gaining another chuckle from her husband.

They did arrive soon though, and Damon, with the help of the carriage driver, carried in all of thier clothes and other personal belongings. Then he paid and thanked the man, before turning to Elena, whom he'd made wait by the steps, and thankfully, it wasn't very cold out with her thick dress and coat.

"All done." He smiled proudly, "The rest of our things will be brought from the manor periodically this week. And now," He took her in his arms, "Time to welcome you home, officially."

He picked her up, and true to form, traditionally carried her over the thresthold.

Once he sat her down, Elena got her first real look at the place. There were some minor differences, but overall the layout was exactly the same as she remembered it.

Damon allowed her to look around apreciatively before coming up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?" He wondered aloud.

"Of course," She giggled. "This place is perfect."

Relief filled his eyes as he let her go and took her hand. "Come, I'll show you around."

Elena didn't have to pretend to be surprisedly delighted, as she really did love the decor of the house. And after showing her the kitchen, library, dinning room, and even the door that led to the "basement", Damon took her upstairs.

" Those rooms there," he pointed out, "Are bedrooms. There are a few spares, but some are smaller than others. There's closet spaces, and a sunroom, and this," he stopped at a door.

"This is our room." As he opened it, Elena noticed that he'd chosen the room that he also claimed as his in the future. Which was nice, as it had the biggest layout, and that enormous glass shower. Though of course, the shower hadn't been invented yet, so those revovations had yet to be made, but still, as she studied the room, it was perfect.

"I love it, Damon, it's beautiful."

And it was. The drapes and the floor, though simple, were a comfortable dark shade that she could appreciate. And the enormous bed centering the room seemed to be demanding attention.

Damon smiled, watching his beautiful bride admire their room. He noticed the moment her eyes trailed to the bed. They lingered their for a moment, and when she turned her eyes back to him, they were filled with love and lust. He covered the space between them in two steps before capturing her mouth and wrapping his arms around her.

It took no time for her to retaliate, and soon they were glued together, falling back onto the bed.

Damon really wished he could just rip the dress off of her beautiful body, but he wasn't sure she'd appreciate that, so he patiently unbuttoned each of the fragile things, one by one, until the bodice of the dress was removed. Elena herself was removing the bottom skirt, before working his jacket off his shoulders. He allowed her to pull back enough to undress him, and they were now sitting up on the bed, her in his lap.

Once she had him shirtless, he rolled her, so he he could stand to remove his trousers. Once he was completely free of clothing, he turned back to his wife, and could only appreciate the view. She was layed out before him, wearing only lace underwear and a white corset. Her chest moved with each breath she took, and her eyes were all over him.

He moved his way to her quickly, and loved the way she pulled him closer. He reached to untie the blasted strings, only to find complications in the knotting.

Elena apparently found this an unnecessary frustration and sat up slightly.

"Cut the damn thing," she ordered. Damon laughed at her swearing before doing one step better. He layed her back down, and when she gave him a confused look, he smiled at her. Then he ran his hand down her cleavelege line, before grabbing the front of the corset and ripping it.

He was then able to enjoy as her body was openly revealed to him piece by piece.

He threw the tattered remains to the floor, then removed the little lace left covering her.

Barely giving him time to appreciate the view, Elena pulled his mouth back to hers.

It only took moments for them to consumate their marriage, as neither would have had much patience for foreplay. It was a little hurried at first, both desperate to become one with the other, but it eventually flowed out into a more tender love making. They reached their high over and over, each time as wonderful as the last and it was all they could have hoped for.

**Again, my attempt to keep this roughly around a T rating. Hope no one was offended or anything if it was too explicit. Thanks, and please Review :)**


	14. Babytalk

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I loved writing this fluffyness. Part of what I've been dying to get to! Loveee Delena :))) Hope you guys enjoy this.**

Around two of these sweet nothings had passed and Elena found herself enjoying the married life. Mr. Salvatore had agreed to let Maria and two other servants come stay at the boarding house to aid his son and his new daughter-in-law. Elena didn't mind, as having Maria around was a treat. The woman was teaching her how to do more things expected of women in this time, which Elena greatly apreciated. She could now cook a variety of meals, all of which Damon had enjoyed, and also was learning different customs, in speaking, table manners, hostess duties, tea parties, and just how to function daily. Maria was very perceptive. Almost as if she knew Elena didn't know some of these things, though the woman never asked or commented.

She had also began to teach Elena different tricks and habits in raising children. She wasn't sure if this was just the next part of the courses, or if Maria has guessed, what Elena had yet to tell anyone. Though at this point, there was no denying it. She was pregnant, two missed monthly cycles, and slight nausia had proven it. Not to mention the small but slightly noticable pudge that was now on her belly.

She didn't know if she wanted to be happy or scared. Estatic or worried. But she knew that she needed to tell Damon. Tonight, she told herself, I'll tell him tonight. He was gone mostly during the day, as his experience in the army had landed him a job on what could be considered the town's judicial system. Not too much work, as the town was small, but it paid well, and he seemed to enjoy it, so Elena was happy for him.

Maria agreed to help her with dinner, though Elena didn't tell her why she was making the baked mango-chili-chicken with greens and sweet dinner rolls, Damon's favorite meal. It came out perfect, and she had it practically waiting on the table when he walked through the door.

"Smells amazing," he complimented, as Elena walked up to greet him. He kissed her long and slow. After a moment she pulled away.

"I know it's a bit early for dinner, but I thought we could turn in early tonight?" He caught the wicked gleam in her eye and smiled.

"Anything you want, Sweetheart."

She grinned back, leading him to the table.

He told her about work and she told him of her day, a routine they'd fallen in the few weeks. She was surprised to learn however, that the town was still suspicious of vampires, though the attacks had been fewer lately. Maybe Katherine was finally getting smart in that department, and hunting outside of town.

"It'll all pass soon." Damon assured her, noticing her distanted look.

"I'm sure it will." She agreed easily, standing to take thier empty plates to the kitchen. She returned quickly before silently grabbing Damon's hand and leading him up the stairs.

Once they were in the room, she shut the door, but didn't head for the bed as Damon had assumed. Instead, she went to the window. The last of the setting sun was splaying in through the open drapes and it casted an orangish haze on her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth from the light. She felt the pair of arms slip around her waist, and she leaned back into his firm chest. They stood there as the moments passed, just loving the company and touch of the simple act. Finally, with a sigh, Elena drew the drapes closed around the windows and turned to Damon. He'd made his way to the bed, stripping down to just his trousers on the way. It was truly a sight she'd never get enough of. She slid off her own dress,tossed on a silk nightgown with straps and crawled into bed. Damon imediately opened his arms for her, and she rested in his embrace. As close as their bodies were she could feel his desire,as it pressing against his jeans. She wasn't surprised when only a moment later, he was laying kisses on her. Moving them so she was more under him, than next to him. She let him explore her body for a minute, before pulling him back up to her. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaning back for an explaination of why she stopped him.

She smiled, knowing how happy he was about to be. Children in early marriage years were common in this time, even expected and yearned for, so why wouldn't he be happy?

"I love you, Damon." He kissed her neck again.

"I love you too, Elena, more than anything." He murmmured against her skin, dragging his tongue down the dip of her collarbone.

"Damon, there's something you need to know."

"Okay," he answered, continuing with his kisses, back up her neck and on her jawline.

"Damon." She pulled his face away from her body, looking him in the eye.

He smirked, "Yes, Elena?"

She reached out for his hand, and placed it on her stomache.

"Damon." She repeated, softer this time.

He seemed confused for a moment, then his face cleared, as it dawned on him.

His eyes moved to her practically bare stomache, and ran his hand over the barely noticable bump.

Then his eyes met hers again. "You're pregnant?" He asked in clarification.

"Yes, Damon, we're going to have a baby." She assured him, measuring the look on his face, and feeling relieved when it broke into a smile.

"Elena..." without any other words he kissed her. Not hungrily like before, but in pure joy. Then he pulled her against his side, his arms wrapping snuggly around her.

"I love you," he stated again, and she giggled.

"I love you too."

"How far along are you?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered, "But I think i was already a few weeks along at the wedding. I'd missed my first monthly cycle by then. I've just started the morning sickness though, so I'm not three months quite yet."

"Is the sickness bad?" He wondered, worried for her as usual.

"Not unbearable," she assured him, "Just annoying."

He chuckled a little at that. "This is wonderful, Elena. I wish you knew how happy you have made me, ever since I met you."

She blushed a little before kissing him. "I'm just returning the favor Damon."

He kissed her again, before asking more questions about the baby, the pregnancy, and what to expect. There was a lot of talking done that night, and not much else, but that was perfectly fine with her.

Elena was happier now than she felt she had the right to be. She was married to the love of her life, and was carrying his child. With luck, Katherine would leave soon, and the vampire rumors would simply become that, rumors. Life would be the way it was suppose to be. And as she placed a kiss on her now sleeping husbands cheek, before curling up to join him, she knew she didn't want her life to be any other way.

**Sweet, sweet, love :) So now Damon knows, and everyone's happy. This was a great conclusion, but bowwowwow...the story yet continuues! Though the next chapter is going to skip forward a few years. It is not an Epilogue, as there is another twist coming up! What will baby Delena be like? Boy or girl? Will she have more children? Can Elena keep the life she's chosen? What if another force throws everything off balance? Will she lose her family all over again? Tell me your opinions :)))**


	15. When all seems well

** I realized a typo on the last chapter :/ So for the record, it was "two months of ..." in the first sentence, not "two of". Okay, now that that's cleared up, on with the story! And thanks for the reviews! :)**

~Four Years Later~

"Just go to sleep, Sweetheart." Elena all but begged.

"Noooo." Her son's little voice protested, "I want Father. He has to sing me song!"

She sighed for the millionth time that night. "Baby, He went hunting with Grandfather and some other men, remember? He wont be back until tomorrow."

She almost wanted to laugh at his pout.

"Why don't I sing you the song?" She asked, knowing at this rate, he wouldn't go to sleep without it. He was as stuborn as his father sometimes. Hell, he was practically a tiny version of him! Same dark curls, same beautiful blue eyes, same ability to drive her completely insane sometimes.

His eyebrows pulled together in deliberation. "Will you sing it exactly like Father does?"

She smiled, "Oh course."

_ "My child, you and I, We will sing our lullaby._

_Hush, my dear, Sing sweet and low;_

_Baby now to rest will go;_

_Hush thee, hush thee, Singing soft and low;_

_Darling, you and I, We will sing our lullaby._

_Tired blue eyes,Will gently close;_

_Sleepy now the baby grows;_

_Hush thee, hush thee, Sleep in sweet repose."_

She quitely sang the words Damon had spent half an hour teaching her, as he had their son so spoiled, he couldn't sleep without it. The first night Damon had been gone, she'd been forced to wait up into the early hours of the morning before the child finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

Thankfully it seemed to work this time.

As she finished the song, he had his eyes closed, and looked a bit more sleepy.

She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Momma." He drawled in exhastion.

"Goodnight Jeremy." She quietly closed the door as he drifted off.

She was awoken by a soft voice in the morning, murmering something into her ear.

She jerked slightly, and sat up.

"And she awakens!" Her husband laughed, standing near the bed.

She rubbed her eyes. "Damon?" She asked, sleep still in her voice, "You're back early."

He shrugged. "I missed you. And we caught plenty last night."

She nodded, laying back down before asking, "Is Jeremy awake?"

Damon shook his head. "No, I checked on him on my way up. He's still out. Rough night?"

It was her turn to shake her head. "Nah, the song worked, it just took a while for him to get settled."

"Oh okay, that's good then."

He changed his clothes before coming to lay next to her. He placed his hand on her stomache, which was a bit large, proving her five month pregnancy.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well I definately think it's a boy."

He laughed a little. "And why's that?"

"Because it kicks to hard to be a girl!"

Damon hugged her closer before moving his hand along her stomache, murmmering slightly to the bulge. Elena grinned as she felt the baby move to the right, toward his voice.

Fricken charmer he was.

He kissed her on the lips as he rubbed light circles on the skin of her belly. She loved it when he did that, as it always calmed the baby down enough for her to get some sleep. They seemed to be on oposite schedules, and while she was awake, the baby was all but still. But then at night...it was definately better when Damon was there.

She pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss and was about to get carried away when their door flew open. "Momma, there's a big spider by the-" He froze when he noticed Damon, before grinning, and running to the bed. "Father! Your back!" Damon picked up his son, "I am. And guess what."

Jeremy's eyes grew serious. "What is it?"

"I brought you back so fresh Talapia from the river streams south of here."

"You did?! How'd you catch em?"

Elena couldn't help but smile at the exchange between her two favorite men. It was clear that Damon loved Jeremy, and that Jeremy thought his father walked on water.

"Could I go with you next time, Father, please?"

Damon shook his head firmly. "You're not quite old enough yet, Jer. Maybe when your about ten, but before too long I'll teach you how to use the guns. You'll be a perfect shot by the time you do get to come." He promised the boy, who seemed excited, yet slightly dissapointed.

"Okay." he finally consented.

Damon laughed. "Your time's coming, son, trust me."

He smiled at Elena, a smile of pride and happiness. One she understood fully, and returned.

"I love you." She mouthed to him.

"Me too." He mouthed back.

She relaxed, closing her eyes, and felt Damon take her hand, Jeremy beginning to chat away again, telling his father all that had happened in his two day absence.

Elena felt herself drifting off again, before something felt wrong. She was getting a little faint feeling, then a pain in her head made her cry out. Damon's hand slipped out of her's and she couldn't open her eyes. Everything felt like it was spinning and she screamed.

Then all was still.

"Elena, Elena?" She heard her name being called in a panicked voice.

Blinking, she opened her eyes, then sat up.

"Oh, thank God!" the voice next to her cried. She looked over into a face she never thought she'd see again.

"Bonnie?" She blinked, dragging on the memories she'd layed to rest years ago.

"Yeah, it's me. God, Elena, I thought you were dead. Everything started changing, and I couldn't figure out what was going on, then I found Emily's grimoire, and there was some kind of time spell recorded in it. One that wasn't there before, and I reversed it. Your'e back Elena. Everythings going to be okay, now."

Elena could only stare at her in horror.

**Alright, Elena's back to the future! Great movie BTW. Can't wait to see what yall think!**


	16. On love and revelations

**Ah, my long awaited chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did!**

"Bonnie, no." Elena finally managed to get out. "No...this isn't, this can't happen."

She stood, and Bonnie looked confused.

"Elena, it's okay, I told you, everything's normal now. Fine."

"NO!" Elena yelled, looking around, she was in her house. The Gilbert House. This wasn't right. She turned around, Alaric. He'd been on the couch before, it was now empty.

"Elena, you're scaring me." Bonnie admitted, following the girl as she walked out of the house.

"Where's Jeremy?" She asked, a little frantic,"And where- Damon. I need Damon."

She began walking down the road.

"Wait!" Bonnie called out. "I'll drive you!"

Elena consented, feeling completely dazed. This had to be a dream. She needed to find Damon. Immediately. They pulled up to the Boarding House and the familiar landscape of her home mellowed her some.

She all but ran from the car. "Elena!" Bonnie called out, but she ignored her.

She pulled the door open, and and barged inside.

"Damon? Damon?!" She cried, running around the foyer area to the living room.

Then he was there, standing in front of her. "Oh, don't start now Elena, I did what I ha-"

"Damon!" She interupted him, throwing her arms around him.

"Um." He froze, unsure what to do. Bonnie did too as she walked in on the scene.

"Elena?" He questioned, trying to pull her back, even more surprised when she grabbed his face and kissed him. Shock didn't allow him to return it, but she pulled away before she noticed.

"Damon, where's Jeremy?" She asked.

Now he was really confused. "Uh, he's your brother, how should I know?"

"No, was just here. Where is he?" She tried again, looking directly into his face. "We were...He was-" She felt the tears flood her eyes as the realization dawned on him. "No."

"Witch, what's going on?" Damon demanded at Bonnie, who just shook her head, confused.

"Some kind of time spell, Emily's. I don't know what's wrong though."

Damon stared at Elena again, who now had tears running down her face. "Elena...hey, it's okay," He pulled her back into his embrace, a little worried now. "What happened?"

She just shook her head, holding him tighter.

He and Bonnie shared a frightened look. Elena was acting like someone had just died. Gently he led her to a, going human speed, as not to frighten her. She refused to let go of him though, so sighing, he sat down, pulling her into his lap. She curled into his neck, and he stroked her hair. Bonnie joined them, sitting on the couch. There was another knock at the door then and Caroline walked in. "I got your text, Bonnie, is she-"

She stopped when she noticed Elena, covered in tears and clinging to Damon as though he was the air she needed to breathe.

"What happened?" She asked, and nobody could answer. So she joined Bonnie on the adjacent sofa, and waited until Elena calmed down.

Finally almost half an hour later, she seemed all cried out. "Damon," she whispered, and he looked down at her. "I want to turn in for the night. Make them leave."

He nodded at her, and then looked at the other two girls. He stood then, and tried to sit Elena back in the chair. She still didn't seem keen on letting him go. "I'm just going to walk them out." He assured her. "Wait here."

He motioned toward the other two girls to follow him outside.

Once out of Elena's hearing range, he turned to face them. "I'll figure out what's wrong with her. But if she doesn't want you two here, maybe you should go."

"Like hell!" Caroline protest. "We can't just leave her here with you!"

"Yes we can."

Caroline turned to face Bonnie. "Please tell me you didn't just say that!"

Bonnie continued to stare at Damon as she answered. "I did. It's just a feeling. I don't think we can do anything else for her. Whatever's wrong with her aside, it's obvious that she trust Damon. He might be the only one that can figure out what's going on with her."

Caroline still didn't seem happy about it. Letting the man who had previously tried to kill her father, be alone with her best friend, who he happened to like, and who might just like him back. It seemd wrong. But she trusted Bonnie, and could see the truth in her words.

"She'll be fine." Damon told them both, "I'll call you if something happens, okay? Then you can text Blondie the verdict."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but Bonnie agreed.

"Fine, but remember, she might be unstable right now."

He nodded, then turned away from the two girls, heading back inside.

He was worried when Elena wasn't where he'd left her, and after a quick sweep around he went upstairs. His bedroom door was opened.

He went inside and found Elena staring out the window, watching the fading lights of Bonnie's and Caroline's cars.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He huffed, sitting on the bed as she turned to face him.

"What's going on Elena?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." She assured him.

"Try me." He challenged, noticing that something seemed different about the girl.

She moved with grace and a flow that almost reminded him of Katherine, though he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Fine. Katherine had Emily create a time spell that took me back to 1864."

Damon looked at her skeptically.

"Your'e sure?"

She nodded, walking over to him, and moving to stand between his legs.

"Yes. It was an idea she came up with to protect herself from Klaus. Only, she wasn't sure it would work, and having me around proved benificial for her."

He wasn't sure if this shocked him or not. It did sound like Katherine. But a spell that actually could take someone to the past?

"How so...?" he asked, and was surprised when Elena blushed.

"She had her reasons," She finally said, not elaborating.

"Elena, are you sure it wasn't just a dream or so-"

"It was not a dream." She cut him off, "Five years, Damon. I was there almost five years. It was real, I know it was. With you, and Jeremy. It had to be.

He sighed again as she cupped his face. The look in her eyes so tender, he could almost mistake it for love.

"You kissed me earlier," he reminded her, "Why?"

She blushed again.

"You were right." She told him.

"About.." he urged.

"About me," she explained, "About liking you in 1864. You weren't an ass then."

He blinked a little, letting that settle. "We met? In 1864? How is that possible, and why don't I remember."

"I don't know, Damon. I know the spell was suppose to change time back, Bonnie was able to do so, since Emily wrote the spell down in the past. Maybe Bonnie still remembers because it was her ancestor's spell."

"Okay, but still, we met?"

She giggled a little, tears still slightly in her eyes.

"Oh Damon, this isn't fair. You don't even know."

"Know what?" he demanded.

"We were married, Damon."

He was stunned silent for a moment before shaking his head. "That's impossible Elena, you love Stefan, remember, and I was in love with Katherine in 1864."

"I know." Elena explained calmly. "But you were also hurt by her. You were the one that found me, brought me back to your home. Your father allowed me to stay, and I was cared for. We actually became really good friends, you and I. The rest just sort of happened. It got to the point where I barely noticed Stefan, and you prefered my company over Katherine's. You asked to court me at the Founder's Ball. We loved each other Damon."

He was still finding that hard to accept. "And your sure you weren't dreaming."

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," She mumbled, tears filling her eyes again.

"Elena, no, it's just...it all seems too surreal. I want to believe you, I do..but how do you know it wasn't a dream. One that felt real?"

She contemplated this before deciding, "I can prove it."

He raised an eyebrow, offering for her to try. It was his surprise when she pushed him back, to lay down on the bed.

"Um Elena, what are you doing?" He asked, shocked even more when she climbed on top, stradling him.

She leaned forward, laying on him, bringing her lips to his ear. "This use to drive you crazy," she whispered, kissing down his neck until she found his sensitive spot above his colarbone. She sucked there, lightly, and Damon's body responded just as it always had.

"Elena!" he gasped, sitting up so quickly the movement was a blur. She was now sitting in his lap, their faces even.

She grinned. "I told you."

"You can't just do that Elena, we aren't, I mean, we-"

"It's okay," She assured him, leaning forward and claiming his lips again. On instinct he kissed her back, and she moaned in satisfaction.

Then he was gone, having used vampire speed to appear across the room.

"Elena, you have to stop that, this isn't you."

She sighed. "I know, Damon. I know this must seem strange, but I can't help it. I've lost everything that was my life for half a decade, everything but you."

"Elena, just because I like you kissing me doesn't prove it wasn't a dream. This may have felt real, but you don't love me, Elena, you love Stefan."

Elena shook her head, "No Damon, I love you. And you're still the same person you were back then, you've just changed, but that's okay, we all have to change. I want you, Damon, I want to be with you."

"Elena," he whispered her name in caution as she made her way to him and grabbed his hand.

"Trust me Damon, it was real."

He sighed, "Even if it was, like you said, I'm not the same. I'm not human, Elena, I can't be what I was then. And you didn't think I was enough before now, so in time, you'll see the same.

"I never thought that Damon," she told him, "I have always cared for you. It's just that the circumstances were never right. They were able to be in the past, and I fell even more in love with you. I love you, Damon, that isn't going to change just because your back to being a ass."

He groaned in frustration, hanging his head. Here was the girl he was in love with, proffesing her love to him, not his brother, telling him exactly what he'd wanted to hear for months, and it wasn't even him she loved. If this was even real. Maybe she'd dreamed up a version of him that she could love. But the neck thing was weird. It was a spot that always got him going when a girl was lucky enough to find it, or notice that it was sensitive, but it still could have been a lucky guess.

He sighed cupping her face. "Okay, fine, you know I love you Elena," she nodded, "So we are going to wait. In a month or so, if you still haven't changed your mind, I'm willing to try and work this out, but we still have Klaus to deal with, and Stefan. He's still my brother. So we focus on finding him and getting everything normal. But I'm not holding my breath for you to keep your mind made up."

She sighed this time, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You still think I dreamed it, don't you?"

"A little," he admitted, hating the disappointment in her eyes.

"How can I get you to believe that it was real?"

"Souveniers?" He smirked jokingly.

"Oh very funny Damon," She rolled her eyes.

"Well you asked," He reminded her.

She rested her head against his chest before remembering something.

"Elena?" Damon pulled back to look at her, feeling her freeze. Her eyes snapped to his.

"Your mother's ring."

He looked at her in confusion. "What about it?"

"It was silver, three dimonds, the middle one bigger, sharp cut, and rose off the band in an angle." She smiled as she remembered. "You gave it too me when you proposed."

Damon tried to say something, but Elena was still going. "The head servant that attended to me, her name was Maria, she was dark and short, but sweet as could be, she cared for you and Stefan when your mother passed. And you liked your mother more. You said you enjoyed learning from her more than your father, and it was her horse, Pride, that you claimed after she passed. You also wore white then, and suspenders. You liked tradition, and we had a lovely wedding with most of the town in attendance at the church on the square. Your father gave us this house as a wedding gift, and we shared this room. Only the designs were simpler, and there wasn't a shower."

She stopped to take a breath, and Damon was utterly shocked.

"Do you believe me now?" He could only nod. There was no other way she could know all of these things. She really had been in the past.

"Well this tops the 'weirdest things that's ever happened to me' meter," He told her, still letting it all sink in.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, letting him go, and moving to lay on the bed, wiggling out of her jacket and pants as she did so.

He did have the decency to look away, still not use to Elena being this comfortable around him.

She laughed when she noticed his averted gaze. "It's not like you haven't seen it before." She told him.

"Well, technically, I haven't," He reminded her, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Will you still lay with me?"

Her face looked so fragile at the moment, he couldn't find it in him to refuse her.

So as weird as it seemed, he himself stripped down to his briefs, fished a pair of night pants out of his drawer, and layed down on the bed next to her. He wasn't prepared for her to worm her way between his arms and snuggle into his chest as though she'd done this a million times, but he had to admitt that it was a nice feeling.

He placed his lips on her forehead, choosing to enjoy the moment, and she sighed contently.  
"I love you." She told him again, and he closed his eyes, reveling in her words, wishing more than anything that they were true.

It was quiet for a moment as he rubbed circles on her back, then Elena began to hum. The tune was quiet at first, then more detectable. And his hand stopped when he realized he knew it.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked her, a little shocked.

She smiled up at him. "You taught it to me. You said it was the lullaby your mother sang to you, and you sang it to Jeremy. You had to teach it to me, because it got to where he wouldn't go to sleep without it."

"Jeremy?" Damon questioned, though a tight feeling in his stomache already knew.

"Our son," She said, studying his face.

"Son?" Damon could barely get the word out. He'd had a son, with Elena..."Jeremy? That's who you were asking about earlier?"

She nodded and to his shock, began tearing up again. "He's gone, Damon. When Bonnie turned back the clock, it..it changed everything."

He couldn't fathom the look of pain that now layered her features, so he just held her close and let her get it out. "He was perfect, Damon, and he looked like you, so much like you. His hair, his eyes, everything. And he loved you, so much. God, this isn't fair! You were going to teach him how to shoot, he wanted to hunt with you so badly. He was everything to us, Damon, I...I cant...He's just gone. I'll never see him again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Damon felt a prick at his own eyes, for the child he'd never get to meet.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I wish I could change everything for you, but..." he let his sentence die off, as she cried into his shoulder once more.

All he could do was hold her until her sobs subsided.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I just feel so lost," She admitted.

"I mean, this is suppose to be my life, but that was my home, our family. I just want to go home, Damon."

"I know," he told her, his eyes full of hurt for her.

"Look, I'll talk to Bonnie, see if she can do anything."

Elena blinked for a minute, "You'd do that?"

"I'd do it for you." He told her, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Damon."

He placed another small kiss on her forehead. "No problem, just get some sleep."

She nodded, snuggling back into his chest and he closed his eyes.

If this worked, and Bonnie could do something, he was going to lose her again, this time, to himself. It was almost ironic. Sighing, he looked down at her peaceful face.

Whatever made her happy...at whatever cost. He'd pay it.

**Long chapter to write! lol. I loveeeed this one. I've been dying to get to the vamp Damon/Elena love, and I feel like this turned out the way I wanted.**

**So will Bonnie be able to help? **

**Will Elena go back, and how would that affect the future? Will Damon lose her, just as he's finally starting to get her?**


	17. Plans and Possibilities

** Next chapter! Loved loved loved the reviews, and can't wait to see what you think about this chapter! :)**

Elena woke with a start. She blinked, dazed before remembering where she was. The room was still dark, but she could make out the shape of things. So she was still in her room. Rolling over, she found Damon was still beside her. She sighed, sinking back down on the bed. That had been a horrible dream. Losing Jeremy, Damon not remembering, Bonnie and Caroline's horrified faces. She shook it off before turning on the bed. Only to see something that ended her world all over again. Her clothes were still in a pile on the floor. Jeans, jacket...not a dress. No, it had to be a dream!

Before she could help herself, she'd gotten up and flown out of the room across the hall. The movement woke Damon up, who was a little disgruntled before realizing something was wrong.

Elena opened the door to one of the smaller bedrooms and found it empty, full of boxes. She hit her knees.

Damon found her that way, kneeling on the floor, arms around her middle, holding herself as she rocked back and forth, crying in earnest. Wordlessly, he picked her up, carrying her downstairs. Again, he held her as she cried, and poured her a glass of his best burbon once she settled down. She took it willingly and drank from the cup several times before taking a deep breath and sinking back into the couch. Damon touched her knee.

"I'll be okay," she assured him, "I think it just hit me all over again."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, not wanting to push her, but also giving her the option to let everything out.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It hurts to think about. But I feel alone in this, and your the only thing I still have from that life...well, kind of."

Damon smiled a little, "Well, then tell me about us."

She hesitated for a moment, then agreed. "You were my best friend. We had a home and a beautiful life. It was kind of shaky at first, but we made it our own. We loved each other, the way two people are meant to love each other. We had a beautiful baby, and I was pregnant again. We had a real family. You wanted the baby I carried to be a boy, you said that you couldn't have imagined your life without Stefan, and wanted the same feeling for your son, but you'd agreed that a girl would be nice too." Elena laughed a little, and Damon smiled, "And even before then, even before the moment our first son was born, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd made the right choice in staying."

"You were given a choice?" He asked curiously. She nodded.

"I think there might be more to Katherine than any of us knew, and I don't think she's as lost as she likes to pretend. She offered to let me go home. It wouldn't have affected her in anyway at this point, so I guess she just pitied me, I don't know. But it was on our wedding day, when she made the offer. I thought about the life I had here, and the one I'd made there, and I chose you. I meant what I said that night, about liking you the way you are now, but I also meant that I liked you in 1864. The two of you aren't as seperate as you think, Damon. I fell in love with you. Not a version of you, or a different you. Just you. I know you think that I want you to be the exact replica of yourself in the 1800's but that's not true," she reached for his hand before continuing, "I was just able to see a different part of you then, one that I've caught glimpses of here, and I know that you've changed Damon, but I also know that while there are somethings just to accept about you, there are also some things that are still apart of you that you hide with this bad ass, rebel, vampire attitude. But I don't care anymore Damon. Because I know you. The real you, and I know that while you can be a sarcastic pained psycho killer, you also love, Damon. And when you do, it's real, and more powerful than anything."

The vampire in question, just tilted his head to the side, staring at this beautiful creature, telling him that she could accept the monster inside him, telling him that he wasn't lost, and that he could maybe deserve something as good as her, and he wanted so much to believe her.

"Damon. I love you. And right now, I don't need jackass Damon. I need the part of you that you've kept hidden for far to long. I need the husband I remember, the man I know you are. And I'm not asking you to change, believe me. I just know that you are capable of being the stubborn, hardheaded, kind, loving, beautiful man that I gave my heart to. And right now, I need you. Because as much as I love my son, my life in the 1800's, and as much as I pray I'm wrong, I doubt Bonnie will be able to do much to change things back. And it would be selfish of me to want that, it would change too many things here in the present."

Damon nodded, squeezing her hand. "So what do you want to do?"

"Talk to Bonnie," Elena decided, "See all of the options, if there are any at all. I'm guessing you told her what's going on?"

"I texted her a brief summary last night," he answered, "she'll look for something today."

Elena exhaled, laying her head on Damon's shoulder. "I guess we should get back to bed?"

He chuckled a little. "Well it's going on six. Not too early, if you'd rather not go back to sleep."

She raised her eyebrows at him, before allowing her gaze to travel down his still shirtless body, noting that she too was also still in her underwear. "Are you offering an alternative?"

He laughed a little louder at that. "No, Elena, not like this. Believe me, under any other circumstance, I would have had you last night, but I will not take advantage of you like that."

She smiled a little at him. "See, you're already showing your soft side."

He rolled his eyes, before standing up and kissing her forehead, "Come on, lets go get you dressed."

She nodded her agreement, letting him pull her off the couch and started up the stairs.

By lunch time, Bonnie had called, and they'd agreed to meet at the Mystic Grill.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but nothing's coming up," Bonnie told her when she arrived, "I've check everything I can find, but Emily's spell was the only one even remotely close to what you're wanting, but the past has already been set straight. Even if I could draw enough power to perform the spell, it'll just send you back to the same scenario that you arrived in the first time. You'd have to start you're life there all over again."

Elena deliberated, while playing with the burger Damon had bought for her while they waited.

"Then that's it. It's over."

Damon frowed at her defeated tone. "Are you sure that's what you want, Elena."

"It has to be, Damon. I can't risk changing the future here. Who knows what would happen? I can't alter everything, just so I can have what I want. I'm not Katherine."

"I know," He assured her, "I just want you to be happy."

Elena sighed, "I've lost people before, it takes time, but I'll move on." She stood, walking away from the table and heading out the door, probably just to clear her head. Damon moved to follow her, but Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked, almost annoyed.

"There is something else," she added, "Something I'm not sure if Elena should know or not."

I found a spell of Emily's, one she'd hidden from Katherine by writing all of the instructions in some dead language. Fortunately, we have the internet, where they didn't when Emily lived, so I was able to decode it."

He looked out the window, and seeing that Elena had settled on a bench outside, turned his full attention to the witch.

"Okay," he sat down, "What is it?"

"Well, if I were to send Elena back, and she was to marry you all over again, and have children again, they would be the same as before, even though, technically they are different children, the timing and genetic make up would ensure that. Now, I agree with Elena, sending her back is a bad idea, but this particular spell allows time to, well overlap, so to speak, where, when performed, a vampire can be connected with their human selves."

Damon's face settled on confusion. "What are you getting at witch."

Bonnie sighed, "Maybe Elena can't go back to her children, but if she wants, she can still have them...with you."

"Vampire's can't procreate, you know that." He insisted, but highly interested in what she was saying.

"No usually, but with this spell, I can bind you to your human self, you'd be fully human, fully vampire, residing in the same body. If I can get the timing perfect, the same children would be born."

"Here? Without any consequences?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I only know what the book says. But it seems so. The spell with fade, you will lose the connection with your humanity, go back to being yourself, but if Elena gets pregnant before then, the baby can remain in existance."

"How is that possible?"

"How is any of this possible?" She retaliated, "But there are stipulations."

He smirked, "It's a Bennett witch's spell, of course there are."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab. "It's a powerful spell, therefore, I'll need to draw off a full moon to create it. You'd have to have vervain in your system, to hold the vampire side at bay while your humanity is bonded with your body, and finally, as with most things around here it seems, it'll only work with a Petrova Doppelganger."

"You have been busy, haven't you?" Damon, sighed, looking back out at Elena. "So you're saying, I have to sleep with her?"

Bonnie scoffed, "Like that'll be a problem for you."

"Well, believe it or not, I do care about her, and I'm not going to use her for pleasure, simply because the situation has made her all vulnerable and willing."

"Look," Bonnie addressed him, "I already feel shrewed about it. But yes, I do believe that you care about her, which is why I left this up to you. I don't like the idea of Elena with you, or any vampire for that matter, but I will not see her unhappy if I can do anything about this."

Damon nodded, knowing the feeling. "So when do you want to do this witch? Next full moon?" She dropped her head a moment, deciding. "We can, if you really think that this is what Elena would want, It last twenty-four hours, so all you'll have is the day after the full moon. If you tell Elena or not, that's your call, but if it doesn't work, I don't want her having her hopes up, also," She stared him right in the eyes, "You need to really think this through, Damon. You're a vampire, she's human, and with this spell, she'll be able to have human children, but they will still be _yours_. I don't want to see Elena hurt, and eighteen is young to have a family, especially if your going to be the father of whatever children she has. REALLY think this through, Damon, because once it's done, there's no changing it."

He nodded again, "I'll talk to her first." Then he got up to join the beautiful girl outside.

** Review :)**


	18. Just maybe

**I loved writing this chapter! Lot's of sweet Delena, and Elena's reaction to the news! :)**

The rest of the day passed in an overview of the town. Elena couldn't help but note the difference between Mystic Falls now, and Mystic Falls a century and a half ago. It was more crowded, and less green, but after a few hours of roaming around with Damon, it was starting to feel familiar again. She had to admit, though, she felt relief when they finally made it back to the boarding house.

"You might want to call Ric." Damon told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty for not even thinking about her stand in gaurdian.

He showed her his phone. "He's been calling. And we're on a bit of an...out at the moment, so I'm assuming he's trying to reach you."

She nodded, walking to him to grab his phone.

"Damon." Ric answered on the second ring.

"Ric, It's me." She spoke into the phone.

"Elena, thank God! Where are you? You're with Damon. Are you okay? Why haven't you called?" He ranted for a while, the parental concern almost making her smile.

"I'm fine, Ric. Yeah I'm with Damon, I'm at his house. Um, there's some stuff that we've been trying to figure out with Bonnie, it's a long story. But I'm okay, I promise. And my phone must still be in my room or something."

She heard Alaric sigh in relief. "Okay, that's good. This thing with Bonnie, how long is it gonna take?"

"I don't know, Ric. It's more than just that, but like I said, it's complicated."

"Elena. I know you're eighteen, and that your an adult and all, but I'd still apreciate being a little more informed. You're with Damon, Elena, and he isn't exactly very stable at the moment. Now what is going on?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Ric, I'm sorry. I know you deserve more, but it really is complicated. But don't worry about Damon, I'm safe, he wont hurt me. And I'll call you. How's...Jeremy?"

"He's fine. Still working with Matt, getting home at a decent hour."

She smiled at that."That's good, just keep him safe, please."

"I will Elena. Just get what you need to done."

"Okay, Goodbye Ric."

"Goodbye Elena."

She ended the call and handed the phone back to Damon, who had moved to the couch with a glass of whiskey. "Well that was pleasant." He joked.

"He's just worried." She defended, stretching out next to him and laying her head in his lap.

"With good reason," He mumbled.

"Stop that, Damon. Ric's just being concerned. Parents do that. He's angry, but he's your friend. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, maybe." He let his hand run through her hair, and she closed her eyes against the feeling.

A moment passed, and Damon decided he couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"Elena."

"Yes?" She asked, without looking up.

"We need to talk, and it's kind of important." His almost nervousness got her attention, and she sat up, facing him.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"What Bonnie told you, well there's more too it."

Her ears almost literally perked. "What do you mean?"

"There might be a way around this."

"This being...?"

He took a breath, then launched into the concept Bonnie had presented.

Elena seemed more and more decided with each word he spoke.

"Lets do it." She said, as soon as he was done.

"Uh, Elena, have you thought this through."

"What is there to think about, Damon? I want my babies, if there's a chance to make that happen, I'll do anything."

"You realize the scenario is completely different now, don't you? I mean, you'll be a pregnant teenager, in the eyes of everyone else. You'll be judged, treated differently. Are you sure you don't want to at least wait?"

"No. I want Jeremy, and our other child. I miss them. And people can think what they want, I don't care. Besides, the longer we wait, the more time passes, the less likely Bonnie will be able to line the past timing up for us to be able to have Jeremy. I want this to work, Damon." She stated this with conviction, before her face fell. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm just assuming that you wanted to be a part of this. But...you'll live forever, I wont...they wont." This truth settled in on her, and her shoulders sank back. "I'm practically asking you to be a sperm donor, aren't I? Look, I'd understand if you don't want to do this. It's your life too, I guess. I just assumed, God, I still feel like we're married, like we're living our lives together, but that's not true either anymore, is it?"

"Elena, I love you. I've messed thing up, a lot, in the past, and this all still feels surreal. And I want you to have what you want." He took her face in his hands, staring straight into her eyes. "And I promise this to you, I will be there for you, Elena. No matter what happens, and whatever you decide. And if we go through with this, and it actually works, I swear to love our children, and be every bit of the father they deserve, as long as you want me around."

Tears were in Elena's eyes, but for once she didn't look sad, "Oh Damon, of course I want you around. I love you, and I want our children to know you. I want you to be a part of their lives, and mine. And in all avoidance of this sounding like a proposal, I want a family with you, Damon."

He chuckled at her words, before claiming her mouth. They kissed, embracing each other, in what was beginning to feel like a new hope.

"So I guess this means we can be together now?" Elena asked tentively.

"And you really don't care about what people will think, about you, or us? And what about Stefan? As much as a buzzkill it might be, I can't let him stay Klaus' lapdog forever, he did save my life after all. And what about the future? When you get older, when the children start to grow? What then? I watch you all die?"

He was satisfied when Elena was quiet for a moment, seriously thinking through his words. Finally she spoke. "I love you, Damon. Let people talk, I know what I feel, and what's right, and this feels right to me. And Stefan...your'e right, we do have to save him. And I'll help, but ultimately it's his choice to let us help him. But Stefan, and Klaus are going to be around for a long time, so while important, it may not be the most urgent thing at hand. And as for the future, well, I have an idea, but no one's going to be too crazy about it."

"Tell me," he urged.

"Our children will be human. And I want their lives to be as normal as possible, but as we live in a town full of supernatural entities, I think it's more important that they be prepared, and protected. So, once they get a little, older...I want you to turn me."

Those words left Damon shocked. "Elena...are you sure? You hated the idea of being a vampire, you deserve a human li-"

"Damon, this is what I want," she looked him dead on, "I will get part of my life, my children, and a few years to 'grow up', but then you can turn me, we can still raise the children as vampire's, they can live a full, happy, human life, have kids of their own, and we'll get to watch every generation, protect them, love them, and eventually we'll be forgotten, and we'll move on. Then later, if another Doppelganger is born, we'll be around to help her, and protect her from Klaus."

In theory, it all made sense, but if she meant her words, that meant he'd get to keep her forever. The idea sounded very appealing.

"So you want to do this, and your'e sure."

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, this is what I want."

"And you realize you'll be stuck with me forever?"

She smiled before kissing him again. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend an eternity, than with the man I love more than my own life."

Damon closed his eyes, letting her words ease his heart.

"And it doesn't bother you that I'm different now? That I'm not the same as I was when you first married me?"

She shook her head, "I told you, I don't care, Damon, I'll love you in all of your forms, but before you decide you want to be stuck with ME for all of eternity, I'm going to tell you that I don't want to be around anymore death, if you have to feed off a living human, please don't do it around me, and when you turn me, keep me in check, teach me to feed off the bloodbags. But the killing has to stop, Damon. And if this works, I never want our children to have to see a dead body."

He nodded. "I promise."

That was all she needed to hear, and she believed him, will all of her heart. Sure, he was difficult, and stubborn sometimes, but she had a feeling his long burried instincts would kick in, if it was possible for them to have their babies, he was a wonderful father in the 1800's and she knew he'd be just as good now."

Wordlessly, she climbed into his lap, cupping his face and kissing him. His lips, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes, worshiping his beauty with her mouth, before simply taking him in her arms, and holding him against her chest. His arms tightened around her too. "I love you, Damon, so much."

And finally, he believed her. He would be good, for her, for their children. He would refrain from unnecessary killings, and be someone she deserved. He'd accept her love, a gift he was unworthy of, but for once, he'd enjoy.

"I love you, too, Elena." And all the walls around his heart fell down for her. She had chosen him. In the most ultimate way, and he'd get to keep her, forever. More than anything, this is what he wanted, and he'd do anything to make it happen. He finally gave in, she loved him. Clear and true.

He watched a while later as she climbed into bed with him again, imagining that this was their everyday routine. And it seemed like now it could be, because maybe this would backfire later, maybe he'd get his heart shattered beyond repair this time, but it was a risk he'd take, because their were so many maybes. Maybe this would be the family he never thought he'd get to have, maybe this amazing woman was about to give him a life he could have only dreamed of. Maybe this time, he'd get the happy ending.

**Ahh Okay Fluff was killing me! I love writing sweet happiness for Damon! He deserves it, dang it, he's earned it by now! Can't wait to see what you guys think!**


	19. Gaining Humanity

**Chapter is rated "M"! Just warning you people! Don't read if you got a problem with Damon sexiness! :)**

Two weeks later, and Damon was offically comfortable with the idea of him and Elena. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this, happy. He didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, and was shocked to find that it didn't even begin to touch the affections he'd had for Katherine all those years ago. Elena had claimed his heart in a way no one else had been able to, and he didn't have a single complaint.

Elena had returned to school, and tried to get a bit of a schedule back. She all but lived at the Salvatore house now, spending every night curled up next to him. Ric, who was hesitant at first, when he and Elena had explained the story, was beginning to relax some. He wasn't too keen on Elena wanting to have the children, she was only eighteen, but he respected that it was her choice. That Damon was her choice. Ric had forgiven him for the whole neck snapping thing, but he had the feeling it was more for Elena, than for him, though Ric did seem to think Elena was having a positive affect on his drinking buddy. Hell, even Damon himself could admit that Elena was changing him, and he was better for it. Blondie was a little harder to get on board with the whole idea, but Elena had called a girls night, and aparently her and the witch had gotten Caroline to come around, even though she wasn't all too happy, about Damon, the children, or the vampire idea. Bonnie seemed to be okay with it though, which surprised him, especially when Elena let her in on the whole becoming a future vampire plan. Maybe everything would work out after all.

He smiled, staring up at the ceiling, as he realized that for once in over a hundred years, he had hope in something. He heard the water shut off in his bathroom, as Elena had been taking a shower, and he waited for her to appear. Only after a few minutes of quiteness, he got a little uneasy.

"Elena...?"

"...Yeah." She answered back, her voice off.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"Um...actually, could you come here?" She sounded slightly worried, which put him on edge.

He opened the bathroom door. "Elena, if it's just a spider, I'm going to seriously think about getting ang-"

His sentence hung when he took in the sight before him. Elena, in absolutley nothing, her towel dried hair falling across her shoulders.

"Elena...?"

She smiled at him, "Well I had to get you in here some way."

He gave her a scolding look, that she brushed off.

"I want you Damon." she told him, flat out, stepping closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

"We've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now, you kiss me, and hold me, but you don't touch me. You love me, and I love you. There's no off-limits sign anymore, Damon." She ran her hands down his chest, openning his button-up shirt as she did so, "Besides, we might as well practice before the full moon, it comes at the end of the month you know."

He sighed, letting his gaze roam over her apreciatively.

"You really want this? I wanted you to be ready, and I didn't want you to feel pressured." He explained, standing still as she let her hands roam over his body.

"Oh, stop being a gentleman, Damon. I told you I want you, and it's obvious you want me," she pointed out, feeling his erection against her stomache. Leaning forward, she kissed his soft spot, and he was lost to her.

He picked her up and slammed her into the wall, almost forgetting not to use his extra stregnth. But if she was hurt, she wasn't showing it. Her mouth came down on his full of heat and desire. Using his lips to hold her in place against the wall, he let his hands finally feel all that he'd been denied. Elena moaned when his hands skimmed over her breast, and all but bit down on his lip when his fingers trailed down far enough to feel her wetness. She was already turned on. He picked her up, carring her to his, well, their bed.

She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, and managed to unbuckle his jeans, before he took over, trailing hot kisses all down her body. He ran his tounge across one of her nipples, earning a moan, and took it into his mouth, teasing, before doing the same to the other. Elena was alive under him, squirming, and moaning her pleasure. She almost wimpered when he stopped, but he had an idea. Kissing her quickly, he turned her body, so they were both on their sides, her back against him. She didn't know what Damon was doing, but she trusted that he knew more about pleasuring people than she did, so she went along with all he signaled for her to do. He pulled her top leg over one of his, opening her for him, and began kissing her shoulders, down her arm, and back up her neck, she leaned her head back, fiting it perfectly against his collarbone. He reached around then, teasing her breast again while his mouth suckled on the soft skin of her neck. Then his hand trailed down her stomache, reaching the place she wanted him the most. She bit her lip when he slid a finger against her center, but couldn't hold back the moan when he finally slid a finger into her. He knew exactly where to touch to make her go crazy, that added to the feeling of his desire pressing into her back, was bringing her close, and she could feel the intensity building. He could too, apparently, as he slowed, before pulling away from her. He let her calm down for a moment, before laying her back on her back, and making his way down her body. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and she was practically screaming. He kind of liked the fact that Elena was loud, it told him exactly how much she enjoyed this. And in all the nights she'd stayed over in the past, she'd never screamed for Stefan, his male pride had to note. Feeling her body on the edge again, he stopped the act, not wanting her to orgasm just yet. She groaned in frustrations, causing him to laugh a little.

He stood up, in order to pull his pants all the way off, but Elena beat him too it. In merely seconds, she was off the bed, pulling his jeans and underwear down his body, and dropped to her knees in front of him. He knew what she was about to do, but even a warning, couldn't have prepared him for the heaven that was Elena's mouth. She enveloped him completely, taking as much of him as she could in, and working the rest with her hand, creating a rythmic motion that he enjoyed all too much. He layed back his head, trying to remain standing against the pleasure. She swirled her tongue around him, and it wasn't long before he was feeling his own need building. Not wanting it to end there, he pulled her back up his body, and she smiled before pulling him to her again. There lips refused to be seperated as they fell back on the bed, their hands all over each other. Damon settled between her hips and feeling her wet center brush against his erection was almost more than he could take. Finally, he detached himself from her delicious mouth, and questioned her with his eyes. She nodded, and he entered her, slowly pushing in, until he filled her completely. God, she was tight. And the image of her flushed face, head fallen back, mouth open, almost had him cumming on the spot. He took a second to gain control before sliding out of her, and thrusting back in. The movements weren't slow, but nor were they hurried. He kept up a constant speed, just enjoying the feeling of Elena under him, of being inside of her. Her nails scraped at his back, and into his hips when she gripped him tighter. He knew they wouldn't last long, but he planned on riding it out for all it was worth. He could tell when the orgasm hit her. Her whole body convulsed, and her walls clenched around him. Her nails drew blood on his shoulders, and she threw back her head again, screaming his name. He only lasted a few more thrust before his own world shattered into a thousand shards of the sweetest pleasure and he collapsed over her.

They laid there for a moment, him still inside her, their arms around each other, and their sweaty bodies, spent against each other. Finally, afraid his weight was too much for her little body, he pulled out of her and rolled over, pulling her into his side.

"Wow," she grinned up at him, still catching her breath.

"Impressed?" he asked jokingly.

"Let's just say that while the sex with you was amazing in the 1800's, it still had nothing on that."

"I've had a hunded years to perfect my technique."

She laughed, wrapping her arm around his middle.

"Well, that whole idea worked better than I thought."

"Oh, you mean your plan to seduce me?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well one of us had to make a move!"

He chuckled, kissing her again.

Then, still kissing him, she climbed atop his naked body. Feeling her curves had him hard again in no time, and he watched in amazement, and pure satisfaction, as Elena took him in her hands, and sank down onto him.

He usually never let the girls take him this way. All the sex was controlled by him, never the girl. He'd learned from that mistake with Katherine, but he trusted Elena, and loved the feeling of her riding him. He closed his eyes, allowing her to control the thrust, resting his hands on her hips. He came slower than the first time, but the pleasure was just as wonderful, as it was followed directly by Elena's moan of satisfaction when she came on him a second time. She pulled off of him, but still remained straddling him. Using his hips he pushed her forward, so she fell onto his chest. Laughing, she kissed him, and then nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. He wouldn't mind spending every night like this. Just holding this beautiful woman as the exhaustion of their love making finally took over them.

After that night, it was hard to keep his hands off of her. And she was very agreeable, though he'd wondered if she'd ever gotten sore, as some of their love making was rougher than average. But he had learned that she prefered it that way. She was most turned on by the animalistic side of their sex, though she also enjoyed the slower, passionate, times too.

And Damon had decided that there was no better feeling than waking up with a satisfied, naked, and thoroughly 'fucked' looking Elena, still sleeping in his arms.

And she was definately someone who could keep him satisfied for the rest of their never ending lives. In more ways that in the bedroom. Elena was completely fine with spending every free moment with him. If she wasn't at school or sleeping, then she was in his arms: reading, watching Tv, simply talking. Or she was in his bed, crying his name as he drove her to each peak, higher and higher. They had also taken to spending time at her house in the afternoons. So she could see Jeremy and Alaric, even though she saw Ric at school too. He'd had to give her up twice more to Bonnie and Caroline for their "girl time", but he was okay with that, as it made Elena happy.

With the new way his life had shaped, it felt like no time at all before it was the night of the full moon. They made all the arrangements with Bonnie, and she was going to meet them that night, when the moon neared it's apex. Dark settled, the moon rose, and the witch arrived. Damon took Elena's hand and led her out to the yard, where they would do the spell. She hugged Bonnie when she walked over with the book.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie. You're the best for doing this, honest."

Bonnie smiled at her friend. "Just be sure this is what you want Elena, what will make you happy."

Elena grinned at Damon, before answering. "It's what I want."

Bonnie nodded before setting up. Candles were lit and spread across the gravel, Elena and Damon sat next to Bonnie, who held the book open in her lap.

"Okay, do you have the vervain?" She asked, and Elena held up a syringe of its liquidized state.

"Good. Damon, you have to inject yourself, then I'll do the spell."

"This is gonna suck." He muttered, taking the dart from Elena.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he kissed her lightly.

"I'll be okay, lets just get this done." He stuck the needle into his arm, wincing at the pain.

Bonnie began immediately, as Damon fell back into Elena.

_"Paulus, vocat te._

_Ligatis cum corpore, animo_

_Continent illa essentia denegatum fuit vos_

_Noctis monstrum sit alligata, in te et per te._

_Simul hoc castrorum ad tempus et ad cavernas in qua vocati estis."_

The wind picked up and she continued the chant, the candles flickering, and some being blown out completely. Elena could make out an almost dark haze materializing and sinking over Damon's body. He cried out the moment it touched his skin, and she held him tighter.

A few seconds later and everything stopped.

"Did it work?" Elena asked? Looking down at Damon. He grunted, sitting up, and Bonnie smiled.

"It worked."

"Your sure?" Damon asked, rubbing his arm.

"That much vervain would have kept a vampire down for hours, if not all day. The humanity that you lost is in you now, and vervain doesn't affect humans. You'll counterbalance each other, but remember, it's just for 24 hours." She reminded them.

Elena hugged her again. "Thank you so much."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Elena. But I have to go, I promised Caroline I'd come over and tell her how it went."

"Okay."

Bonnie left and Elena turned back to Damon. "How do you feel?"

"Good," he smiled at her. "It's weird, but I get what Bonnie was saying. It feels almost like I'm human again, I don't feel the cravings anymore. There's no bloodlust."

Elena returned his look of happiness before leading him inside.

"One more time, your sure about this, Elena?"

She nodded, "Are you sure about this, Damon?"

He laughed. "I'm sure. I just know there is no going back once we finish this."

She brought herself up to his lips. "That's what I'm counting on."

She kissed him again, slow and longing.

Damon was glad he still had his vampire speed as he flew them to the bedroom.

I**'m over sweetening myself on all of this Delena love :) Review please, I want to hear your thoughts!**


	20. Finally Happy

**Last Chapter! And I think everything came out just how I wanted :) I love it when thing just work! Well, read, enjoy, review, and thanks for stickin with the story!**

**~One and a half months later~**

"I can't." Elena insisted, folding her legs on the bed. Damon sighed for the millionth time that hour.

"Just go check, you've been dying to know for weeks now."

"I know, but I can't! What if it didn't work, what if I got my hopes up for nothing, I just can't know, not if it's something I don't want to know." She was almost in tears, and Damon sat beside her, pulling her close.

"Do you want me to go look?" He asked finally.

She glanced toward the bathroom, then exhaled, "I guess, I'm just scared, Damon."

"Look, if it didn't work, we'll try again, okay?"

"But the last full moon fell into timing with the past. What if Bonnie can't do it a second time?"

He laughed a little. "Elena, there's hardly been a spell we've crossed that the witch couldn't perform. It'll be fine, it'll just take more time."

"Ugh, fine, you go look, my nerves are wrecked."

He nodded, kissing her forehead, before heading toward the bathroom.

He found the little white stick where she'd left it, almost an hour ago, and smiled when he read the verdict.

"Well?" Elena called out nervously.

Damon walked back into the room, holding the test up to her, "Your going to have to translate this for me," he joked, "I'm not sure what the plus sign means." She squealed, jumping into his arms.

"It worked!" she sounded amazed.

"It worked, Elena. You're going to have your son."

She smile at the man in front of her. "Our son."

And his grin said everything else.

A few months passed, the time flying, and Damon was happy that Elena had been right, almost everyone was being supportive. He felt a slight guilt about Stefan, but he knew in his heart, this is what was right, and this is where he needed to be right now. He'd save his brother again one day, but he had another family to worry about now, and worry he did. Any time Elena had even the slightest fever, he was all over her, insisting she go to the doctor. She'd assure him everything was fine, and he'd calm down for a while.

When she reached about five months along, he was surprised that he could hear the baby's heartbeat. Vampire hearing and all, but it excited him too. Sometimes after Elena would fall asleep, he'd stay awake, rubbing her stomache, listening to his baby inside her.  
Leave it to Elena to give him everything he'd never thought to ask for. He'd always wanted children as a human, but that choice had been taken from him the day he was shot and killed with vampire blood in his system. But Elena had given it back to him, and he knew he'd always love her for that, and for this child that her belly was round with.

The days blurred together, rumors came and flew, but Elena stood strong, and mostly, happy. He helped in every way possible, though she mainly just like him rubbing her stomache. It seemed to calm the baby down in the later months of her pregnancy, and that was what he was doing when Elena sat up quickly from the bed.

"Elena?" He asked, worriedly.

"Damon, I think-" he heard the noise as her water broke, "-it's time," she finished.

"But it's too soon isn't it?" He asked, standing to find his phone.

"Jeremy came a few weeks early, I'd forgotten." She said, her voice trailing off into a cry as the first contraction hit her.

"Damon, we need to get to the hospital, now."

He nodded, already getting Dr. Fell on the phone, as she was serving as Elena's doctor through the whole thing. He quickly told her what had happened, and she promised to meet them at the hospital.

He helped Elena change, then get down to his car, and gripped her hand the whole way their.

It took them no time at all to get her a room once they arrived, and Damon sat with her as she called Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric.

"Are you okay?" he asked after another contraction forced her to grimace.

"Yeah," she breathed, "It just hurts some. But a lot less here than the first time I had him. I feel bad for the people in the days of no medicine."

He laughed a little, kissing her hand. "Well, I'll be here, I'm not leaving."

She smiled at him, before noticing Caroline, waving in the window of the door, before poking her head in. "Hey!"

"Hey Car," Elena greeted.

"Okay, the doctor's wont let too many of us in here, but I was just going to let you know that we're here, and we'll be out in the waiting room."

"Okay thanks."

Caroline gave her a quick hug before rushing back out of the door unnoticed.

The doctor's came in just as another contraction hit, this one stronger than the past ones. Dr. Fell tested her dialation, and gave her permission to start pushing whenever she was ready. The whole thing was painful for Damon to watch, Elena almost screaming in pain, but he held her hand through it all, and nearly an hour later, a crying filled the room. Dr. Fell wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing him to Elena.

The smile on her face was the biggest he'd ever seen, and the tears in her eyes matched the ones in his own. She kissed her son's forehead before looking up at Damon.

"You want to hold him?" She asked, and he could only nod. Smiling, she offered him up.

Damon looked down into the tiniest face he'd ever seen, and he could feel his heart melting. This was his son. True to Elena's word, the child stared up with big blue eyes and his head was covered in a tuff of black hair. He felt like he was holding glass, so small and fragile. So undeniably human. He knew he would protect his son with his life, and that the child would never want for a thing in the world. He placed his own kiss upon the babies head before the nurse insisted they needed to take him for all the cleaning and legalities. Damon placed the baby in her capable hands before turning back to the woman he loved.

"You're right, he's perfect." He smiled at her, kissing her lips.

Elena couldn't contain her happiness. "He looks exactly like I remember. It really is him, Damon. I owe you and Bonnie so much." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she layed back to rest.

"It's me that owes you, Elena," he said, taking her hand, "I wouldn't have him either, without you."

"He's our miracle," she decided, bringing his hand to her lips.

"Yes, he is, and your mine."

She blushed slightly at his words, "I'm serious, Elena," he smiled, "You saved me."

"Because I know you Damon, and I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. So I guess this starts our forever." He concluded.

Elena nodded, "I guess so."

"Then be mine forever?" He asked, completely ungaurded.

Her smile was an answer before her words. "Of course, Damon. I love you...forever."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned, pulling out a ring, one she recognized, his mother's ring. "Because I want to love you forever, and I want to tie myself to you in every way possible. Marry me, Elena, and I promise to be the man you deserve. Let me love you forever.

The tears were down her cheeks now as she smiled at him. "You already are that man, Damon, and I've already promised you forever. Of course, I'll marry you."

The world stopped as he pulled her into his arms, and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Forever."

"A lot longer than that," he promised, kissing her again.

**~The End~ **

**But I added a little extra "epilogue" thing. So keep scrolling :) And I'm just going to ignore everything that's happened in the show that screws with my pretty happy ending, so if something isn't right, it's probably on purpose. Um, let's say Tyler ran off with some other werewolfy chick, and Caroline and Klaus fell in actual real love when he visited Mystic Falls. He made a transformation and let Stefan have his free will back, he was hurt by Damon and Elena's marriage/family, but he had been away long enough that he was able to move on quickly, especially when Katherine returned, so he took off with her, dropping in occasionally. Matt actually moved off to college and had a human life, Bonnie married Jeremy, the brother, and they have a son. And Alaric married Dr. Fell, and they had two girls. Also Elena's already been turned. So yeah, here's the epic conclusion!**

**~Seven years later~**

The sound of laughter and splashing water filled the air, as Elena finished up the last bit in the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" Caroline asked, holding two more pitchers of lemonade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Elena giggled, picking up the tray stacked with sandwiches.

They made their way out of the boarding house's back door to the enormous underground pool most of their family and friends resided in or around.

"Ooh food," Jeremy Sr. spotted Elena and grabbed the tray from her.

"Go easy on those Jer, everyone else has to eat too," she reminded him.

"I know," he insisted, taking a sandwich to Bonnie, who was tanning in one of the fold out chairs next to Meredith.

"Sandwiches are done!" She called over to the water where Damon and Alaric were taking turns throwing the kids in the deep end.

They splashed around for a little while longer before the two men rounded up the kids for lunch.

Elena smiled as Damon walked up, their youngest, three year old Grayson, on his shoulders. She was so happy when the spell worked for a second time, letting her meet the child she'd never gotten to have, and he came out just as dark headed as his brother, but with her brown eyes, and life couldn't have been better.

"You guys aren't being to rough out there, are you?" She asked, taking Grayson off of Damon and sitting him down at the picnic table where the other children sat, and Caroline began passing out the sandwiches and drinks.

"Nah, they're all fine," he promised, grabbing her waist, and pulling her close for a kiss.

She shivered and flinched away. "God, Damon, you're all wet!"

He laughed, splashing water on her from his hair.  
"Oh that isn't funny!" She warned, swatting his arm playfully.

"No, but this is," he picked her up and ran toward the pool.

"Damon! Don't even think abo-" but he'd already jumped, and they both were submerged into the chilled water.

She came up and tried to tackle him. "Your such an ass!" she laughed.

"Aw, but you love my ass!" He insisted, helping her out of the pull.

She rolled her eyes before laying a kiss on his cheek. "For some reason," she joked.

"Mommy, your'e all wet now!" Jeremy(jr) pointed out.

"Yeah, I am, that's exactly why Daddy's on cleanup duty."

"What?" Damon protested, and she sent him an evil smirk.

"Tough break man," Ric laughed, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Will you swim with us now?" Jeremy asked, munching on his sandwich.

She smiled at her son, the spitting image of his father, "Maybe for a little while, but we have to wait until after your food settles." He nodded vigoriously.

"Okay."

Elena smiled at the scene before her, surprised that it seemed she'd gotten everything she'd wanted from life. Even Klaus's presence, talking with her brother over a plate of food and limonade didn't seem out of place anymore. Everything was just how it was suppose to be. Everything except for the drink that Anna, one of Ric's girls, had just spilled, but Caroline, ever the organizer, had napkins on hand.

"Crap, we're gonna need more," She she stated, pouring Anna some more lemonade.

"I'll get some," Elena voluteered, heading back up to the house, drying herself off the best she could before going inside.

Entering the kitchen, she reached under the cabinet where she kept the paper towels, only to jump when she felt a pair of hands on her.

"Geez, you scared me!" She scolded her husband.

"Sorry," Damon chuckled. "Came to see if you needed help.

She eyed him skeptically. "It's one roll of papertowels, Damon, I don't need help, So why did you really follow me?"

He smirked, "Maybe I wanted to give you this," he answered, leaning in and capturing her lips.

He kissed her hard, but slow, and she moaned into his mouth a little, before pulling away.

"Mhmmm Damon. We have a lot of people outside." she reminded him.

"I know," he said, kissing her again.

"And children." She added.

"Mmhhm," he moved his lips to her neck.

"Our children," she clarified.

"And people to watch them," he added, kissing along her collarbone.

"So..."She was losing her train of thought as he trailed the kiss onto her shoulder, sliding down the strap of her tank top.

"So?" He asked, pulling her up so her skin met his mouth.

"So, we make this a quick one," she caved, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Damon smiled against her lips, knowing just how to get his beautiful wife going. He ran them upstairs, stripping their clothes along the way, He entered her almost instantly, and they both rode out their needs in this crazy string of passion. This is what living is, Damon thought. And now, thanks to Elena, who was saying his name over and over as she came down from her high, he had something worth living for. A family, and a life that he could enjoy.

She layed her head against his bare chest. "We should get back out there."

He nodded, standing them up, and scrounging the room for his swim trunks.

"They wont even noticed we've gone." he told her, and she scoffed.

"Oh, Caroline will!"

He laughed at that. "Yeah, she would."

Elena smiled, leaning up to kiss his beautiful lips one more time.

"I love you, Damon. You, the boys, I thought I'd lost it all, but now I have everything I wanted, plus more."

"I love you too, Elena," He pulled her close, "And I know exactly what you mean."

She wrapped her arms around his center in a tight hug before taking his hand to head back downstairs. Back to her sons and the rest of her extended family.

And with Damon by her side, it was all she would ever need.

**Okay the official: The End! I had such an amazing time writing this story, and just might do a sequal or something! Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I really hope you like this as much as I did. 3Delena :)**


End file.
